Mendung Memori
by Mei Evelyn
Summary: Langit, mendung, hujan, dan badai./"Hei, Sasuke. Hujannya lebat sekali, ya?"/"Hei, Naruto. Aku ingin minta maaf."/"Dunia ini kejam, ya?"/"Kenapa, Sasuke? Kenapa begini?"/"Aku di sini bersamamu."/One-sided BL, straight as side pairing only./SasuNaru, SasuSaku, NaruHina./Super long oneshot./Full warning inside./RnR?


Sasuke memandang biru sang langit dengan gumpalan-gumpalan putih di atas kepalanya. Cuaca sedang cerah dengan sedikit angin. Hari yang tenang, bahkan terlampau sunyi. Kesendirian yang mengelilinginya membuatnya merasa damai.

Angin sejuk yang berhembus lembut sekilas mengibarkan helaian rambut ravennya. Dan Sasuke pun menutup matanya. Membiarkan angin membawanya melayang kembali ke suatu kisah yang akan selalu tersimpan dalam relung memorinya.

* * *

 **Mendung Memori**

 **(c)** **Mei Evelyn**

 **A "Naruto" Fan Fiction**

 **Naruto (c)** **Masashi Kishimoto**

Rated T for BL-themed story

Genre: Angst, Tragedy, Drama, (B)Romance, Angst

Ditulis untuk semua pecinta Bromance. Spesial dengan cinta untuk seekor Panda dan seekor Ayam,

Dari seekor Bebek (agak) gila yang penyendiri

 **WARNING...!**

 **For HOMOPHOBES and anything alike, GET OUTTA HERE THIS MOMENT.**

 **For my fellow friends who into tragic boys' love story,**

 **Kick back and chill, and enjoy the heavy angst ahead~**

* * *

Pagi yang begitu terang dan cerah tanpa angin, berganti menjadi mendung yang siap menumpahkan tetes-tetes airnya saat sekolah baru saja membunyikan bel terakhirnya di hari itu. Beberapa pelajar tampak berseliweran di bawah atap tempat parkir sepeda milik Konoha High School. Ramai dan riuh. Itulah kesan yang didapat saat melihat tempat itu.

Sesosok pemuda berjaket hitam berdiri di barisan terluar dari para siswa tersebut dengan sebuah sepeda biru gelap di kanannya dan sepeda oranye-hitam di kirinya. Mata onyx miliknya melihat ke arah mana pun kepalanya menengok, berusaha menemukan seseorang di antara banyak siswa yang berlari kesana kemari sebelum hujan benar-benar turun.

Dan akhirnya mata itu menemukannya. Pria muda dengan seragam sekolahnya yang serampangan, dengan rambut oranye yang mencuat acak-acakan, serta tanda di wajahnya yang membuatnya sekilas tampak seperti rubah. Pemuda itu berlari tepat ke arahnya. Dan saat pemuda itu berhenti tepat di sebelah sepeda berwarna oranye-hitam di kirinya, pemuda Uchiha itu tersenyum tipis.

"Sepertinya, hujan hari ini bakalan deras, ya?" ujar pemuda itu datar.

"Memang aku peduli? Kenapa tadi kau pergi mendahuluiku?" tanya pemuda berambut oranye itu dengan nada sedikit gusar.

"Kau sedang mengerjakan piketmu dan Kakashi- _sensei_ memanggilku. Lagipula, untuk apa menungguimu kalau kita akan bertemu juga di sini?" jawab pemuda itu santai.

"Baik, baik. Alasan diterima. Sekarang, ayo pulang! Aku sudah terlambat," ujar si Uzumaki sembari menaiki sepeda oranye-hitam yang ternyata miliknya.

"Kenapa tidak sekali-sekali bolos kerja saja? Bosmu baik padamu, tidak mungkin dia mengurangi upahmu hanya karena sekali tidak masuk, 'kan?" kata pemuda Uchiha itu sambil menaiki sepeda biru di kanan tubuhnya—sepeda miliknya.

"Aku hanya berusaha mengikuti aturan. Memang kenapa? Itu bagus, 'kan? Kau juga yang menyuruhku bekerja paruh waktu di _café_ itu. Hmm, jangan-jangan…," kata si Uzumaki sambil mengayuh sepedanya tepat di mana kalimatnya sengaja ia gantungkan.

"Hn?" pemuda Uchiha itupun kini berusaha mensejajarkan sepedanya di sebelah sepeda milik si bungsu Uzumaki.

"Kau merindukanku ya, Sasuke?" ujarnya dengan nada yang dibuat-buat, bermaksud mengerjai si pemuda Uchiha di sebelahnya.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke itu merasakan jantungnya berdetak sedikit lebih kencang dari yang seharusnya. Entah kenapa pertanyaan candaan dari sahabatnya itu justru mengusik pikirannya dan suatu pertanyaan menggelitik isi hatinya. Keduanya memang jarang sekali bertemu sejak si Uzumaki—Naruto—memulai pekerjaan paruh waktunya di sebuah _café_ sederhana yang lumayan jauh dari rumah mereka.

"Hn. Aku tidak merindukanmu, _dobe_. Hanya saja, mendung ini jelas-jelas akan jadi hujan lebat. Siapa juga orang yang mau makan di _outdoor_ _café_ dengan cuaca seperti ini?" kilah pemuda berambut raven itu.

Keduanya melewati gerbang dan membelok memasuki trotoar khusus pengendara sepeda di samping jalan raya yang sedang sepi. Konoha High School memang terletak di pinggir paling luar dari kota Konoha, paling utara dan paling terpencil bila dibandingkan dengan sudut-sudut kota Konoha lainnya.

Pemuda yang dipanggil _dobe_ itu sama sekali tidak membalas perkataan Sasuke. Ia justru mengayuh sepedanya menuju ke jalan raya, terbahak dan tersenyum lebar karena hentakan yang dibuat sepedanya yang turun secara tiba-tiba ke jalan raya yang sedikit lebih rendah dibanding trotoar.

Sedetik kemudian, terdengar suara lantang Sasuke yang masih terdengar datar namun tersirat jelas bahwa ia khawatir, "Hei, Naruto! Jangan ke jalan raya! Itu berbahaya! Hei!" Sasuke menaikkan volume nada suaranya lebih nyaring pada kata terakhir—terpaksa berseru karena Naruto yang justru mempercepat laju sepedanya, dan yang paling buruk, pemuda itu justru meliuk-liukkan jalur sepedanya di sepanjang jalan beraspal, membuat Sasuke panik kalau-kalau sahabatnya itu tergelincir di atas jalur licin yang mulai basah karena tetesan air hujan yang sedikit-sedikit menimpa bumi.

' _Cih! Dasar_ dobe _!'_ rutuk Sasuke dalam hatinya, sembari menyusul Naruto ke tengah jalan raya dan mempercepat laju sepedanya.

"Hei, Naruto! Tunggu aku!"

* * *

 _Ttrrrt… Trrrtt…_

Getaran dari ponsel _flip_ oranye yang ditaruh sembarangan di atas meja di samping sebuah tempat tidur di tengah sebuah kamar membuat Naruto yang sedang bergelung nyaman di bawah selimut menyembulkan sedikit kepalanya keluar dari zona hangat. Matanya menyipit—kesal.

Naruto telah mengabaikan tiga panggilan sebelum yang satu ini. Dan orang yang sedang berusaha menghubunginya tampak sangat gigih. Siapa yang tega membangunkannya di hari liburnya yang damai ini?

' _Oh, tentu saja_ _si_ teme _itu_ _. Siapa lagi?'_ batin Naruto kemudian menjulurkan tangannya untuk menggapai ponsel yang masih konsisten dengan getarannya.

Pagi yang sial bagi Naruto, tangannya yang tidak cukup panjang untuk menyentuh bahkan gantungan ponselnya yang terjuntai di pinggir meja, malah membuatnya terjatuh dari kasur empuk tempatnya bersemayam melepas lelah. Jelas sekali posisinya yang terlalu menepi di pinggiran kasur menjadi faktor utama.

"Huwaaaa!" teriakan miris itu terdengar bersamaan dengan momentum tubuhnya di udara, suatu refleks pengingat dari alam bawah sadarnya bahwa dirinya telah melayang menuju lantai yang dingin dan kejam di pagi yang mendung ini.

 _Brukk…!_

"Aaaah…" katanya sambil mengelus hidungnya yang menyentuh lantai paling terakhir. Bukan bagian yang paling penting memang, tapi tangan si pemilik secara reflek menyentuh bagian ujung hidungnya setelah menerima sapaan keras dari sang lantai.

 _Trrtt… Trrrtt…_

Getaran ponsel itu masih saja terdengar. Tangan lelaki muda itu terangkat dan menyentuh sebuah gantungan kecil berbentuk rubah ekor sembilan yang terayun bebas di pinggiran meja. Gantungan yang tak berdosa itu ditarik secara kasar, membuat ponsel oranye itu tergantung layaknya beban di udara. Dengan cepat diturunkannya ponsel itu sampai menyentuh lantai, membuka _flip_ -nya dan menaruhnya di telinga dan pipi kanannya. Naruto mengambil napas panjang.

"ADA BENCANA APA KAU MENELEPONKU PAGI-PAGI BEGINI, _TEMEEE_?!" teriaknya nyaring.

Seorang pemuda di ujung lain telepon itu langsung menjauhkan telinganya dari _speaker_ ponsel hitam di tangannya. Ia terancam tuli bila tidak melakukannya.

Setelah beberapa saat tanpa ada yang berbicara, pemuda itu—Sasuke—kembali mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinganya.

" _Hei, hei! Begitu caramu menyapa sahabatmu yang baru pulang dari perjalanan jauh? Aku lelah tahu!"_ ujar pemuda itu.

"Heh! Kau pikir aku tidak lelah? Sampai tengah malam aku menungguimu di bandara, eh, ternyata di- _delay_ sampai pagi! Bikin susah saja tahu!" balas Naruto tidak mau kalah.

" _Kalau masalah_ delay _itu 'kan, bukan aku penyebabnya. Jangan salahkan aku,_ dobe _!"_ jawab Sasuke sama sengitnya.

"Haahhh… Iya deh, iya! Sekarang apa maumu? Menyuruhku membagi sarapan ramenku dengan pilot pesawatmu? Tidak mau!" kata Naruto dengan raut kesal yang belum lepas dari wajahnya.

" _Siapa juga yang menyuruhmu begitu? Aku mau kau menjemputku di bandara sekarang juga. Cepat, ya!"_ ujar Sasuke langsung menutup teleponnya, tidak mengijinkan Naruto memprotes perintahnya.

Naruto yang masih terbaring di atas lantai kamarnya hanya menatap ponsel _flip_ -nya yang masih terbuka dengan tatapan sebal yang bisa membunuh seolah ponselnya adalah Sasuke sendiri.

"Dasar pantat ayam sialaaan...!" teriaknya dengan dipenuhi rasa kesal.

Di satu sisi yang lain, tepatnya di satu-satunya bandara di Konoha, seorang pemuda tampan bernama Sasuke hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Di hadapannya kini terparkir sebuah mobil hitam dengan bagasi yang terisi oleh barang-barangnya. Sang supir yang merupakan _aniki_ -nya sendiri telah duduk di tempatnya, menunggu si _otouto_ masuk. Sasuke pun akhirnya masuk dan duduk di jok belakang.

"Kita ke makam _Otou-san_ dulu, setelah itu baru pulang," kata Itachi—sang _aniki_ —datar.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke saat mobil itu mulai bergerak maju.

Sasuke memandang ke luar melalui jendela mobil yang tertutup. Langit di luar tampak abu-abu pekat—mendung. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan hujan deras.

Dan Naruto harus _menjemputnya_ ke bandara.

Senyum—seringai—kembali mengembang di wajah Sasuke.

' _Sekali-sekali mengerjai anak itu boleh, 'kan?'_

Bel yang berdering nyaring tepat pukul 7 pagi itu membuat siswa kelas 12-B langsung menghambur ke tempat duduknya masing-masing. Mereka sadar betul bahwa hari itu adalah hari Senin, pelajaran pertama akan diisi oleh Ibiki- _sensei_ , dan _sensei_ yang satu itu adalah guru yang paling tepat waktu, disiplin, juga guru ter- _killer_ dari jajaran guru-guru _killer_. Satu murid yang berbuat salah, akan berimbas pada hukuman yang dijalankan oleh satu kelas, tanpa kecuali. Dan semua siswa kelas 12-B tidak mau merasakannya lagi setelah semester pertama mereka yang selalu mendapat hukuman rutin setiap bulan karena tingkah beberapa siswanya yang ceroboh.

Tak berselang satu menit setelah bel pertama berbunyi, Ibiki- _sensei_ memasuki kelas dengan wajahnya yang menyeramkan—menurut para siswa—seperti biasa. Dan Naruto sama sekali tidak memperhatikannya. Mendengar bel berbunyi pun mungkin tidak.

Naruto sedang menatap terpaku pada seorang gadis muda yang duduk di bangku depan baris sebelah kanan barisannya.

Sasuke yang duduk di belakang Naruto mendecih kesal melihat tingkahnya. Ia tahu siapa orang yang sudah menarik perhatian Naruto selama sebulan ini. Si anak baru yang datang sejak hari pertama semester 2, gadis yang langsung menyita perhatian banyak siswa karena kecantikannya dan sifatnya yang agak pemalu tapi manis, belum lagi gadis itu rupanya baru kembali ke Konoha setelah sekian lama tinggal di negeri orang asing.

Hyuuga Hinata.

Hinata baru masuk sebagai murid KHS sebulan yang lalu, dan ia sudah menyita tatapan kagum dari Naruto—yang entah kenapa berhasil membuat Sasuke merasa terusik.

Sasuke adalah sahabatnya semenjak masih kecil, dan Naruto selalu menganggapnya sebagai sahabat terbaik yang selalu ada di sampingnya, sedangkan Sasuke menyimpan sebuah perasaan terlarang terhadap si _blonde_ yang selama ini sangat menggangu dirinya secara pribadi. Perasaan yang pernah dielaknya dan ditepisnya, namun justru semakin hari malah semakin terlihat bahwa usahanya gagal. Ia tak dapat menghindar dari perasaanya pada si pemuda penyuka jeruk yang satu itu.

"Uzumaki- _san_! Coba kau jawab soal yang kutulis ini! Uzumaki- _san_!"

'Shit _._ _Naruto_ _sama sekali tak mendengar Ibiki-_ sensei _. Matilah kita,'_ batin Sasuke.

 _Brakkk…!_

Penghapus papan tulis tak berdosa itu menciptakan bunyi nyaring saat satu sisi kerasnya menghempas papan tulis putih kelas itu, mengagetkan sekaligus membuat khawatir hampir semua pelajar dalam ruangan itu. Hampir semua, sebab ada satu orang yang tidak menyadari keadaan yang telah berubah tegang itu.

' _Eh! Tadi itu suara apa, ya? Bikin kaget saja, sih-,'_ pikir Naruto setelah tersentak mendengar suara nyaring dari penghapus itu. Rupanya belum menyadari kesalahannya sama sekali.

"Uzumaki- _san_!"

' _Eeh! Sejak kapan Ibiki-_ sensei _ada di kelas! Ini gawat!'_ batin Naruto yang mulai kembali pada kenyataan. Peluhnya mulai mengucur turun dari dahinya karena panik dan takut yang tiba-tiba melanda.

"Kau tidak memperhatikanku rupanya. Hmm…, baik kalau begitu… Mungkin kau masih mengantuk pagi ini, kalau begitu, biar kusegarkan kalian semua sekaligus—,"

Detik itu juga, hampir setengah dari isi kelas itu meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah, sebagian yang lain berkeringat dingin, dan segelintir berharap bahwa tahun ini Ibiki- _sensei_ telah menemukan suatu kebaikan besar dalam hidupnya dan secara tidak langsung mengubah sifat sadisnya selama ini. Harapan yang hanya sempat hidup selama sepersekian detik sebelum hangus dengan kejamnya.

"—lari keliling sekolah ini satu putaran, naik melalui tangga ke lantai teratas sekolah ini, lalu turun lagi dan masuk ke kelas. Kuberi kalian waktu 30 menit untuk menyelesaikannya. Laksanakan, sekarang!"

Pingsan. Mereka belum berlari sama sekali, dan rasanya semua murid itu hampir pingsan. Sebagian pasang mata secara otomatis langsung mendelik kesal pada satu titik oranye terang, Naruto. Bayangkan, satu putaran penuh mengelilingi sekolah saja sudah terhitung sekitar 500 meter, ditambah naik turun tangga gedung KHS yang berlantai 4. Mungkin Ibiki- _sensei_ sedang mencari seseorang untuk mengikuti lomba lari maraton di olimpiade. Sial.

Setelah mereka keluar melewati pintu, awan gelap telah mendominasi langit. Tinggal tunggu hitungan menit, dan tetes-tetes cairan bening itu akan mengguyur bumi dengan senang hati. Mengguyur siswa kelas 12-B yang nyaris semua muridnya hari itu juga menaruh kesal pada seorang Uzumaki. Malang.

Akibat ulahnya yang hanya memperhatikan si gadis Hyuuga.

...

...

...

...

...

Membuat seorang Uchiha di kelas itu menambah rasa sakit dalam dadanya yang sudah begitu sesak.

* * *

"Itachi! Apa kau tahu di mana Sasuke?" seorang perempuan dengan gaun sepanjang lutut berwarna ungu gelap bertanya dengan wajah panik pada seorang laki-laki dengan kemeja biru yang sedang berjalan menuju pintu dapur.

"Hm? Sasuke hilang lagi?" ujar Itachi santai, seolah-olah yang dikatakannya barusan bukan pertanyaan melainkan pernyataan.

"Ya, Sasuke menghilang setelah tadi kutinggalkan sendirian di kamarnya. Kupikir dia butuh waktu untuk sendiri. Tapi setelah aku kembali untuk melihat keadaannya, dia tidak ada. Aku sudah mencari kemana-mana, tapi anak itu tidak terlihat sama sekali," wanita itu menjelaskan sambil berusaha menahan rasa amarahnya yang mulai mendidih.

"Sudahlah, _Ok_ _aa-san_. Aku yakin dia masih di sini, di rumah ini. Biar nanti kucari, ya. _Ok_ _aa-san_ ke tempat Sakura saja, sepertinya dia sedang gundah, mungkin gugup. Tidak usah khawatir dengan Sasuke, ya?" ucap Itachi sambil tersenyum.

Wanita yang bernama Mikoto tersebut mulai tenang karena perkataan Itachi. Ia akhirnya menghela napas lelah dan berkata, "Baiklah, kuserahkan Sasuke padamu, Itachi. Ingat, acaranya akan dimulai 30 menit lagi, dan dia tidak boleh terlambat."

"Iya, iya. _Ok_ _aa-san_ tenang saja. Sasuke tak akan terlambat. Aku janji," ujar Itachi.

Naruto yang sedang duduk di kursi tepat di samping pintu masuk dapur sambil meminum jus jeruk miliknya dengan jelas mendengarkan pembicaraan keduanya. Dan Naruto tahu Itachi tak akan menemukan Sasuke di sudut manapun di _mansion_ milik Uchiha tersebut.

Memikirkan hal tersebut membuat Naruto langsung beranjak pergi dari tempat duduknya, meletakkan gelas kaca mahal yang sudah kosong di meja di dekatnya, berjalan keluar dan menyusuri trotoar di depan rumah tersebut. Ia memasuki sebuah taman di mana salah satu sisi tamannya berbatas langsung dengan sebuah kawasan hutan mini buatan. Dengan yakin Naruto memasuki kawasan hutan itu, menuju sebuah pohon besar dengan rumah pohon kecil dan sederhana, memanjat naik dengan bantuan kayu-kayu pendek melintang yang saling sejajar pada batangnya, dan memasuki rumah pohon.

Seseorang sedang duduk di sebuah bangku kayu sederhana sambil memandang keluar melalui sebuah jendela. Kaki kirinya didekapnya mendekati tubuh dinginnya, dan lengannya dibiarkannya menggantung santai di atas lutut kakinya yang terangkat, dinding kayu yang polos tepat di kanan tubuhnya. Sosok itu mengenakan setelan dari pakaian resmi, berupa baju kemeja berwarna merah gelap, dengan dasi hitam yang bergelayut longgar di kerah bajunya, sebuah jas hitam dibiarkan begitu saja tergeletak tergantung di tepi jendela di hadapannya. Entah ia sadar atau tidak akan kehadiran Naruto yang muncul melalui bagian bawah lantai rumah pohon itu.

"Hehh, di sini kau rupanya. Kau tak pernah berubah, _teme_ ," ujar Naruto setelah berdiri tegak sepenuhnya di bagian dalam rumah pohon itu. Suaranya membuat sosok itu—Sasuke—menoleh, rupanya tak menyangka akan ada orang yang menemuinya di tempat itu. Namun setelah melihat sang pemilik suara, ia menghembuskan napas. Entah karena rasa lega karena orang itu adalah sahabatnya sendiri, atau karena rasa lelah hatinya, tempat ia menahan setumpuk perasaan tak tersampaikan pada pemuda yang baru saja menemukannya.

"Hm?" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. Sasuke tampak sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Tidak, bukan berbeda, pria di hadapannya sepertinya memang bukanlah seorang Sasuke yang sebenarnya. Pemuda di hadapannya, alih-alih membalas perkataannya, justru mengalihkan kembali pandangannya menuju ke langit di luar jendela. Tatapannya begitu sendu, seolah kehidupannya sudah hilang dibawa angin dingin pengantar hujan. Naruto pun berjalan perlahan mendekati sang Uchiha.

"Hei, Sasuke," ujarnya sambil terus melangkah tenang.

Tak ada jawaban. Bahkan seluruh tubuhnya bergeming, sosok pemuda bermata gelap itu.

Saat itu juga Naruto mengerti. Ia berhenti melangkah. Ia sadar bahwa pemuda di hadapannya itu memanglah sang Uchiha Sasuke. Ia mengerti sekarang.

...

...

...

...

...

 _Gretakk.. Grettakk... Kratakkk..._

Bunyi gemerisik papan kayu di bagian atap rumah pohon itu mulai riuh karena tiupan kencang napas sang angin, membawa serta sekelabut awan pekat di antara temaram gelap yang mulanya disinari terang tipis sang sabit malam.

Naruto kembali melangkah dalam diam. Ia mengambil langkah mendekat, hingga ia berdiri benar di samping sosok Uchiha sahabatnya. Melihat ekspresi kawannya dari dekat membuatnya semakin yakin akan spekulasi awalnya. Mata birunya yang selalu ceria seketika meredup. Ia tahu Sasuke tidak menyukai acara pesta malam itu. Sasuke malah pasti membencinya.

Naruto menghembuskan napasnya, mencoba mengubah air mukanya kembali hidup, membawa kembali sedikit cengiran di wajah rubahnya, dan berkata, "Kau itu beruntung sekali, ya, Sasuke."

Sasuke mendelik. Tak menyangka ucapan seperti itulah yang dikeluarkan seorang _dobe_ bermulut besar di hadapannya. Kebingungannya dibiarkannya terlihat jelas di wajah serta matanya.

Naruto kembali memberi cengiran khas rubahnya sembari menggosokkan jari di bawah hidungnya. Ia mengambil satu langkah tepat ke hadapan Sasuke dan berbalik untuk menatap penuh mata gelap khas keluarga Uchiha, dengan santai meletakkan sebagian beban tubuhnya dengan menyenderkan badannya di pinggiran jendela berkayu bulat polos. Jas hitam milik Sasuke dikalungkannya di antara kedua tangannya yang saling bersilang.

"Kau itu beruntung sekali, lo, bisa ditunangkan dengan Sakura," ujar Naruto dengan ringan namun dengan sorot mata yang serius. Naruto tak tahu bahwa kata-katanya itu layaknya sindiran bagi telinga Sasuke, yang raut wajahnya langsung berubah masam. Namun ia tetap diam.

"Sakura itu anak tunggal seorang rekan bisnis _Oyaji_ yang sukses. Yah, tidak sebesar milik Uchiha, sih, tapi setidaknya dia akan jadi gadis yang pantas dan sempurna untuk jadi sandinganmu. Ya, 'kan?" kata Naruto lagi dengan senyuman khasnya.

' _Ini sama sekali tidak sempurna bagiku,_ dobe. _Takdir ini jauh dari sempurna tanpamu,'_ batin Sasuke meringis. Namun ia berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkan rasa sakitnya dengan Naruto yang sedang menatapnya saat itu. Tidak akan dibiarkannya ia tahu perasaan hatinya yang sudah terluka dan penuh perih.

"Aku jadi bertanya-tanya, kapan aku bisa menemukan sandinganku, ya? Ahahaa," kata Naruto dengan tawa yang jelas dipaksakannya. "Apa kira-kira Hinata mau menerimaku yang seperti ini?" ujarnya lalu sedikit menengadah, matanya tampak menerawang.

Tanpa Naruto sadari, Sasuke di hadapannya baru saja mendapat satu sayatan tajam tepat di ulu hatinya. Satu lagi sumber luka lama yang menyebabkan hadirnya luka baru.

...

...

...

...

...

 _Whuuushh..._

Angin berdesir, membawa peringatan akan datangnya kehadiran tak diduga dari sang awan hujan. Sedikit lagi dan awan gelap akan menutupi cahaya kecil sang bulan sabit, yang meski sinarnya tak seterang bulan sempurna, Sasuke masih bisa menangkap indah redup pancarannya di sekeliling pemuda di hadapannya.

...

...

...

...

...

Sedetik berlalu dan bulan tak lagi tampak.

Sedetik lagi dan Naruto pun kembali menatap Sasuke. Biru cerah bertemu obsidian. Sorot mata yang dipenuhi harapan, beradu pandang dengan tatapan kosong yang merindu asa.

Sedetik lagi, sedetik yang bagai rentang zaman bagi keduanya.

Sedetik yang diinginkan Sasuke untuk membeku dalam kubus waktu.

Sedetik yang diresapi Naruto dalam makna yang sama sekali berbeda.

...

...

...

...

...

Naruto meletakkan kembali jas hitam milik Sasuke di pinggiran jendela di sebelah tubuhnya, dan mencondongkan sedikit badannya ke depan. Tangannya meraih dasi hitam Sasuke yang bergelayut serampangan, kemudian merapikannya layaknya penampilan pria bersetelan yang seharusnya.

Dalam setiap detik yang bergelayut berlalu, luapan perasaan yang tak terkira mengetuk keras seluruh pertahanan sang pewaris Uchiha. Muncul keinginan untuk mendekap sosok pemuda di hadapannya, sosok yang sangat dekat sampai ia dapat menangkap cemerlang indah di mata biru si pemuda, namun begitu jauh 'tuk dapat jadi miliknya. Matanya yang syahdu tak henti-hentinya menatap pemuda pencuri hatinya.

Usai menyelaraskan dasi hitam itu, Naruto meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu lelah Sasuke. Sorot matanya teguh dan penuh keyakinan. "Nah, sekarang bukan saatnya kau duduk santai di tempat macam ini. Kau punya acara pertunangan dalam kurang dari 30 menit, semua orang pasti kebingungan mencarimu. Apa jadinya kalau tunangan prianya terlambat di rumah sendiri?" ucap Naruto disertai senyuman tulus, matanya turut menyipit dan cengirannya melebar seiring ia berbicara.

Namun, kalimat itu bagaikan angin lalu bagi Sasuke. Hal lain dengan cepat mengalihkan penuh perhatiannya. Pengalihan yang mengejutkan dirinya sendiri, membuatnya tak tahan untuk mengungkapnya.

...

...

...

"Naruto, kau memakai parfumku, ya?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara rendah.

Mendengar itu, Naruto tersentak. Tak menyangka Sasuke akan menyadari aksi diam-diamnya di saat seperti itu. Naruto pun tak elak menjadi sedikit panik, ia tahu Sasuke tak suka jika barang pribadinya disentuh apalagi digunakan orang lain. "E..eh... ahh..., aku, aku... Tidak bermaksud, kok, parfum itu ada di atas meja ka—ehh?" Naruto menjawab dengan linglung sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, namun testimoninya terhenti karena respon yang tak disangkanya.

Sasuke tersenyum. Ya, Sasuke hanya tersenyum menatapnya. Senyuman kecil namun tetap kentara. Sepanjang hari itu serta beberapa hari ke belakang, Sasuke seringkali terlihat murung, bahkan senyumannya hanyalah sekedar paksaan. Namun senyuman kali itu benar-benar tulus, senyuman tanpa paksaan, bahkan tampak seperti tak ada beban. Dan Naruto sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa dialah sebenarnya pembawa senyuman di wajah dingin Uchiha.

Suasana hening sesaat, lalu Naruto pun ikut tersenyum. Tak lama senyumannya melebar menjadi cengiran khas miliknya.

Bisa menyaksikan kegembiraan di wajah Naruto menghangatkan hati beku Sasuke lebih lagi. Ia merasa terbuai dalam sihir sang pemuda. Dan ia bahagia bisa memiliki kesempatan terakhir untuk merasakan kenyamanan seperti itu bersama Naruto sebelum alur hidupnya benar-benar berpindah haluan.

Titik demi titik air bening mulai berjatuhan menyentuh wajah bumi. Tak lama lagi maka hujan akan mendominasi langit Konoha.

Naruto yang sadar akan turunnya hujan pun berkata, "Uwaa! Sasuke, hujan! Kita harus cepat sebelum hujannya bertambah deras. Ayo, cepat!" Lalu ia memegang lengan kiri Sasuke dan menariknya dengan buru-buru namun tidak terbilang kasar. Dengan sigap tangan kanan Sasuke meraih jas hitamnya dari pinggir jendela, lalu mengikuti Naruto yang baginya sedang bertingkah. Sasuke menatap punggung Naruto sambil tersenyum lirih.

...

...

...

...

...

' _Biarlah selalu mendung yang ada di hatiku, asalkan pelangi itu tak hilang dari matamu. Aku rela melepasmu asal kau bahagia, Naruto.'_

* * *

Suara setumpuk kertas kerja yang menyentuh meja mahoni beralaskan kaca tebal terdengar kurang tajam karena banyaknya gabungan suara lain yang hadir di ruang kerja pribadi si bungsu Uchiha. Ada televisi datar keluaran terbaru yang sedang menyiarkan dengan volume suara rendah sebuah kilas berita tentang prakiraan cuaca sore dengan topik hujan yang akan mengguyur seisi Konoha. Ada suara bising khas dari _air conditioner_ besar yang terinstal di tepi jauh ruangannya, juga dengung rendah dari _mini refrigerator_ yang turut mengisi ruang di kantornya. Ada pula suara langkah kaki Sasuke Uchiha yang masih melangkah sibuk kian kemari tanpa pernah bertahan lama di satu titik yang sama. Juga suara _baritone_ -nya yang dalam dan khas.

"Hn. Ya, aku tahu. Aku tahu, _Okaa-san_. Ya, aku akan pulang cepat. Aku janji. Ya, ya. Hn. _Jaa na_ ," ujar Sasuke sembari mempertahankan ponsel pintarnya di dekat telinga kirinya sementara tangan kanannya sibuk mengacak-acak meja rendah khusus untuk menjamu tamu secara pribadi. Hanya berselang beberapa detik setelah menutup telepon tangannya menemukan benda yang dicari-carinya.

Sebuah _remote_ televisi. Ia menekan tombol _power_ dan televisi berkedip cepat dengan bunyi _bip_ lalu melempar kembali _remote_ televisi itu ke atas meja tempatnya berasal. Ia melangkah kembali menuju meja kerjanya dengan napas berat. Ia mengambil tempat di kursi kebesaran Uchiha yang dibalut kulit berkualitas nan mahal yang empuk, dan memijit pelipisnya yang lelah.

Hari itu entah hari keberapa sejak pekerjaan di kantor milik keluarga Uchiha membludak secara kejam. Sasuke sendiri menghabiskan setidaknya delapan belas jam sehari untuk berada di kantor selama seminggu terakhir. Bukan suatu berita buruk memang, justru perusahaan mereka sedang menerima beberapa proyek besar sekaligus untuk dijalankan. Suatu keuntungan besar yang harus dibayar mahal dengan jam tidur yang tersisih dan otot yang semakin letih.

Sesuatu tiba-tiba mengagetkannya.

Tanpa ada peringatan, listrik ruangannya padam, meninggalkannya dalam gelap sepenuhnya.

 _ZTAARRRR...!_

Suara guntur yang menyalak garang terdengar dan menggetarkan gedung berlantai enam milik keluarga Uchiha. Tidak ada cahaya kilat yang menyambar masuk ke ruangan Sasuke yang benar-benar terisolasi dari lingkungan luar.

Dua detik setelah sambaran guntur tersebut, listrik kembali berkedip dan mempertahankan nyalanya. Ia segera mengangkat gagang telepon yang ada di mejanya dan menekan nomor panggilan cepat untuk menghubungi sekretarisnya. Telepon berdering sekali sebelum suara seorang pria dewasa menjawab.

"Ya, Uchiha- _san_. Anda memerlukan bantuan?"

"Aku tak apa-apa. Juugo, periksa stabilitas listrik gedung ini dan area sekitarnya. Pastikan tidak ada yang terkena dampak setelah guntur tadi. Setelah selesai, laporkan padaku segera dan kau boleh pulang," perintah Sasuke tanpa kesulitan.

"Baik, Uchiha- _san_. Saya akan laksanakan," jawab suara di ujung lain telepon sebelum Sasuke meletakkan gagang dan mengakhiri pembicaraan.

Dia sudah berjanji pada Ibunya untuk pulang cepat hari ini. Tapi dia harus memastikan tidak ada yang rusak atau terganggu setelah pemadaman listrik barusan. Perusahaan mereka tidak perlu masalah tambahan di tengah hiruk pikuk proyek yang sudah sangat menyita waktunya. Memastikan keamanan gedung adalah hal terakhir yang harus dilakukannya sebelum menutup hari kerjanya.

Selagi menunggu kedatangan laporan sekretarisnya, ia merapikan beberapa tumpukan kertas yang menghiasi meja kerjanya. Tugasnya memang belum tuntas, tapi karena menyelesaikannya di hari yang sama sekarang menjadi tidak mungkin, ia harus menyisihkannya untuk hari esok. Di tengah kerja tangannya yang cekatan, ponsel pintar miliknya yang disimpan di dalam saku celananya berdering. Ia mendelik.

' _Apa lagi ini?'_ pikirnya lelah.

Ia mengambil keluar ponsel pribadi hitamnya dan pupil matanya membesar membaca _Id caller_ pada layar.

 _Dobe is calling_.

Sudah berbulan-bulan sejak Sasuke terakhir menjalin kontak dengan Naruto, tepatnya enam bulan yang lalu. Mereka sudah jarang bertemu sejak pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura satu tahun ke belakang, dan pertemuan mereka di _cafe_ yang biasa menjadi tempat tongkrongan keduanya itu rupanya menjadi pertemuan terakhir yang tak terencana.

Pada dering kelima Sasuke menggeser ujung jarinya di atas tombol hijau lalu membawa kubus tipis itu ke dekat telinganya.

"Hn," Sasuke menggumam pelan.

" _Yo, Sasuke! Sudah lama sekali, ya? Ahaha, bagaimana kabarmu? Kudengar perusahaan kalian mendapat kerja sama bisnis besar-besaran, ya? Wahaha, siapa lagi kalau bukan keluarga besar Uchiha, hn? Ehehe,"_ kata Naruto dalam satu tarikan napas.

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya. Orang lain yang mendengar Naruto akan berpikir bahwa memang seperti itulah si Uzumaki berbicara. Tapi bagi Sasuke, Naruto tampak jelas sekali sedang bertingkah aneh, bahkan untuk standar Naruto sekalipun. Meskipun tak melihat wajahnya, Sasuke tahu bahwa Naruto menyimpan sesuatu dibalik gaya bicaranya yang dibuat-buat. _'Perasaanku tidak enak,'_ pikirnya.

"Yah, kami dibuat benar-benar sibuk karenanya. Aku bekerja setiap hari sejak pagi hingga tengah malam," ujar Sasuke. Jika Naruto memutuskan untuk tidak memberi tahunya, maka Sasuke juga berniat untuk tidak menyinggungnya secara tiba-tiba.

" _Hee, kau harus beristirahat yang cukup, Sasuke. Kalau kau sakit, siapa yang akan jadi bos-nya, iya 'kan?"_ jawab Naruto enteng.

"Ya, ya, _dobe_. Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau masih bekerja di perusahaan yang sama?" tanya Sasuke.

" _Ah, aku masih di perusahaan yang sama, tapi tempat kerjaku pindah sekitar empat bulan yang lalu. Aku juga pindah ke_ flat _dekat tempatku kerja. Oh ya, bagaimana kabar Sakura?"_ Naruto bertanya.

Sasuke menghembuskan napas lelah tanpa suara. Lalu jawabnya, "Sakura baik. Dia ada di rumah."

" _Aah, benarkah? Anoo, kudengar dia... hamil, ya?"_ tanya Naruto lagi dengan suara yang lebih pelan.

"Hn. Tujuh bulan," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Tidak ada balasan dari sisi lain selama beberapa saat, sampai Naruto bersuara kembali, _"Ah, sudah tujuh bulan, ya, rupanya? Wah, selamat ya, Sasuke. Sebentar lagi kau akan jadi Ayah,"_ kata Naruto dengan nada yang terdengar ceria.

Mata Sasuke kembali menyipit. Bukan hanya dia tidak menerima ucapan selamat dari Naruto, tapi sahabat masa kecilnya itu benar-benar terdengar aneh. Seperti ada sesuatu yang ditahannya di balik nada suaranya yang diisi oleh keterpaksaan. Pada akhirnya, rasa ingin tahu itu menang.

"Naruto, kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku," ujar Sasuke tegas. Kalimat itu tidak diutarakannya dalam pertanyaan, karena dia yakin akan kebenaran dalam ucapannya sendiri.

" _Ehh? Apa maksudmu,_ teme _? Aku tidak... tidak menyembunyikan apa-apa, kok..."_ jawab Naruto, jelas-jelas menjadi sedikit linglung karena pernyataan si Uchiha.

Sasuke menghembuskan napas lelah sekali lagi. "Sudahlah, Naruto. Katakan saja padaku."

Keheningan hadir di antara keduanya selama beberapa saat. Sasuke mengambil sebuah bolpoin mahalnya yang tergeletak di atas meja dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Dari sisi yang lain, terdengar suara statik yang bergemirisik rendah. Lalu suara Naruto kembali menyapanya, kali ini dengan suara rendah. _"Kau tidak berubah, ya, Sasuke,"_ ujarnya.

Sasuke melangkah mendekati akuarium berisi ikan hias di satu sisi ruangan. Tangan kirinya memainkan bolpoin dengan memutar dan memelintirnya di antara jari-jarinya yang mahir.

Ia tersenyum. Orang lain bisa tertipu dengan keceriaan palsu yang menjadi topeng sempurna di wajah seorang Uzumaki Naruto, tapi bagi Sasuke yang sudah mengenal pemuda itu sejak masa yang bahkan samar-samar diingatnya, Naruto bagaikan lembaran dari sebuah buku yang terbuka. Sasuke menunggu Naruto untuk melanjutkan ucapannya tanpa membalas dengan kata-kata.

...

...

...

...

...

" _Hei, Sasuke. Hujannya lebat sekali, ya?"_

Alis Sasuke terangkat. _'Ah, benar juga. Sedang hujan di luar,'_ pikir Sasuke. Ia berkata, "Aku sedang ada di kantor, jadi aku tak bisa melihat hujan. Tapi, tadi memang ada guntur besar yang menyambar. Hei, Naruto. Kau tidak sedang berada di luar, 'kan?" dengan nada sedikit khawatir Sasuke bertanya. Tangan kirinya berhenti memainkan bolpoin untuk sesaat.

" _Ah, tenang saja. Aku sedang di_ flat _tempatku tinggal. Aku hanya sedang melihat hujan lewat jendela,"_ ujar Naruto.

Sasuke menghembuskan napas lega. Tangan kirinya di angkat hingga ke depan dada, dan tangannya melanjutkan permainan mahir dengan jari-jarinya. Di balik itu, akuarium berisi ikan-ikan berwarna-warni yang berenang kian kemari menjadi latar belakang yang unik. Sekali lagi keheningan mengalir di antara keduanya. Suasana itu anehnya terasa nyaman dan menenangkan.

" _Hei, Sasuke."_ Naruto memanggil sobatnya.

"Hn."

" _Aku ingin memberi tahumu sesuatu hal."_

"Katakan saja."

" _Begini. Kau, ingat Hinata, 'kan?"_ tanya Naruto dengan suara yang semakin kecil.

"Ya, aku ingat. Kenapa?" jawab Sasuke ringan. Ia masih menatap datar bolpoin yang dimainkannya di tangan kirinya.

" _Sebenarnya, Hinata hamil. Sudah dua bulan."_

"Benarkah? Aku baru tahu kalau dia sudah berkeluarga. Kapan dia menikah?"

" _Dia... belum menikah, Sasuke."_

Sasuke tersentak kaget. "Apa?"

" _Kau dengar itu, Sasuke. Dia belum menikah sampai hari ini,"_ jelas Naruto.

' _Jadi ini masalahnya. Pantas saja dia terdengar berbeda. Dia sedang patah hati rupanya,'_ kata Sasuke dalam hati. Tapi sebelum dia sempat melontarkan kata-kata, Naruto menyainginya lebih dulu.

" _Karena itu aku akan menikahinya."_

...

...

...

...

...

Bolpoin yang dimainkan Sasuke jatuh menyentuh karpet. Pikirannya beku secara mendadak mendengar kalimat Naruto.

" _Aku akan menikahinya bulan depan. Pernikahannya akan sederhana, karena dirancang mendadak dan, yah, finansialku yang sekarang tidak cukup untuk membuat pesta yang terlalu mewah. Kupikir aku harus memberitahumu,"_ ungkap Naruto.

Sasuke membalik badannya dalam satu putaran cepat, seolah sang lawan bicara sedang berdiri di tengah ruangan yang sama. "Tung—tunggu, apa maksudmu kau akan menikahi Hinata, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke kebingungan.

' _Apa maksudmu, Naruto? Apa maksudnya semua ini?!'_

Terdengar tawa kecil dari ujung lain telepon. _"Hei,_ teme _. Masa' kau belum mengerti juga? Aku menikahinya tentu saja karna aku bertanggung jawab dengan perbuatanku. Heh, otak jeniusmu sudah menumpul, ya Sasuke?"_ ucap Naruto dengan sedikit candaan.

...

...

...

Sedetik berlalu dalam diam sebelum Sasuke berkata dengan suara lirih, "Kenapa?"

...

...

...

" _Ah, maaf aku baru memberitahumu sekarang. Aku benar-benar sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Maaf, ya Sasuke,"_ ujar Naruto.

...

...

...

Sayangnya, Naruto telah salah mengartikan sahabat masa kecilnya itu. Hati Sasuke yang beku bagai es baru saja retak setelah mendengar pengakuannya. Pikir seorang Uchiha Sasuke, ia sudah menerima semua kenyataan pahit bahwa Uzumaki Naruto tidak akan pernah menjadi miliknya. Bahwa dengan siapapun Naruto nanti akan bersanding, dia akan hadir di sana dan tersenyum bagai seorang sahabat yang baik.

Namun tak disangkanya berita itu akan didengarnya secara tiba-tiba dan dengan skenario yang sama sekali tak pernah terpikir olehnya. Suatu plot yang baginya terasa amat kejam untuk menjadi kenyataan. Suatu tragedi dalam kisah hidupnya yang mungkin dianggap sebagai anekdot oleh sang takdir. Kini perasaannya jatuh dalam kehampaan yang tak berdasar.

...

...

...

...

...

"— _epan. Nanti akan kukirim undangannya ke rumahmu. Ah, kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang. Hinata sedang menghubungiku. Dah, Sasuke,"_ kata Naruto sebelum suaranya digantikan oleh keheningan.

Sasuke menurunkan ponselnya perlahan. Kepalanya tertunduk rendah, bahunya turun karena beban yang tak terlihat. Emosinya berputar dalam penyesalan yang dalam dan perih yang serasa kelam.

Ia tahu ia tak seharusnya merasa sedih. Ia tahu betul tak semestinya ia marah. Harapannya untuk menggapai pemuda itu sudah sepenuhnya hilang sejak perjodohannya telah ditetapkan. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya sama sekali untuk melawan. Tapi perasaan itu rupanya sulit untuk terhapus sepenuhnya, bahkan setelah hilang kontak selama berbulan-bulan. Suatu jenis emosi yang sudah tertanam dan berakar dalam hatinya sejak bertahun-tahun silam. Di titik tersebut, mustahil baginya untuk mencabut rasa itu keluar dari hatinya; terlalu rumit dan terlalu dalam.

Suatu rasa yang gagal memberinya bahagia disaat orang lain menikmatinya.

Setitik emosi yang memberinya sekuncup penuh derita saat pasangan lain dalam nirwana dunia.

Perih dan pilu yang kembali datang menegurnya setelah usaha panjangnya untuk membuat lupa. Yang tersisa hanyalah kekosongan tanpa batas.

* * *

Lorong yang pekat dengan nuansa putih itu penuh dengan manusia yang lalu lalang, bergerak ke segala arah, bagai aliran air yang berserak kacau tanpa henti. Seorang pria berjalan cepat melalui lorong tersebut, melewati orang-orang yang berseliweran sibuk, masih mengenakan baju kemeja biru polos yang sedikit basah karna menembus hujan, dengan jas hitam yang sedikit berat akibat meresap air langit bergelantung di tangannya. Ia mengambil beberapa belokan, sampai akhirnya ia melihat tanda tulisan dari tempat tujuannya.

 _Ruang Bersalin_.

Lampu tanda operasi sedang berlangsung menyala merah. Istrinya sedang berada di balik pintu tersebut, kemungkinan besar dalam keadaan terbius, dibantu oleh tangan-tangan dokter dan perawat ahli, berusaha melalui proses persalinan yang kurang lebih sebulan lebih cepat dari tanggal estimasi dari dokter janin.

"Sasuke," ujar suara _baritone_ seorang pria memanggil namanya.

Pria itu menoleh, mendapati _aniki_ -nya berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya bergeming, sementara sang Ibu sedang terduduk di kursi ruang tunggu, kedua tangannya berpaut erat satu sama lain di atas pangkuannya. Keduanya menatap dalam mata gelap si bungsu Uchiha, berusaha menyampaikan harap dengan sorot mata yang teduh.

"Maaf aku terlambat, _Onii-san_ , _Okaa-san_ ," ucap Sasuke. Tetes-tetes kecil air terjatuh dari bagian depan rambutnya yang terimbas hujan, juga dari jas hitamnya yang dipegangnya di samping tubuhnya. Bagian bahu bajunya menggelap karena basah.

Sang _aniki_ , Uchiha Itachi, tersenyum lembut. "Tak perlu minta maaf, kau terjebak macet, 'kan? Apalagi di luar sedang hujan lebat," ujarnya, matanya sekilas memindai tubuh Sasuke yang menjadi bukti akan perkataannya.

Sasuke menghela napas lelah. Kakinya melangkah menuju tempat duduk kosong di samping Ibunya. "Ya. Ada kecelakaan beruntun karna jalan yang licin akibat hujan," jawabnya, lalu mengambil tempat di atas kursi rumah sakit itu.

Uchiha Mikoto, sang Ibu yang penuh perhatian, perlahan mengambil jas basah dari tangan anaknya, dan meletakkannya di lengan kursi di sisi lainnya. Itachi sendiri menyusul Sasuke dan mengambil tempat di sebelah sang adik.

Setelah keheningan selama beberapa waktu, Sasuke kembali bersuara, "Sudah berapa lama sejak operasinya dimulai?"

Kali ini Ibunya yang menjawab, "Sudah satu jam sejak Sakura di dalam. Dokter bilang kemungkinan akan berlangsung cukup lama, entah berapa lama maksudnya."

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. Suasana kembali hening. Kalimat dokter yang dikutip Ibunya barusan mengindikasikan sesuatu dalam daftar kemungkinan yang dapat terjadi. Jika operasi akan berlangsung cukup lama, maka nyawa Sakura dan sang bayi akan dipertaruhkan selama proses itu belum tuntas. Melihat masalah di tubuh Sakura sendiri, staminanya dan keinginannya untuk bertahan, serta fakta bahwa sang bayi harus dikeluarkan sebelum waktunya, mereka yang terduduk dalam keheningan di depan ruang operasi hanya dapat berharap dan berserah di dalam hati.

...

...

...

Hati Sasuke sendiri sedang berkecamuk dalam banyak sekali perasaan. Pikirannya kacau karena fokusnya terbagi pada berbagai hal berbeda. Pagi itu, pagi-pagi benar ia sudah berangkat menuju kantor, berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tanggal hari itu dan berharap waktu dapat berlalu dengan segera. Namun tampaknya sang takdir begitu senang mengerjainya. Jam kantornya berdetak dengan ayunan perlahan, seolah mengolok-olok keinginannya untuk melupakan kenyataan. Dalam keheningan, ia tertunduk diam.

Entah berapa lama waktu yang bergelayut pergi, sampai akhirnya lampu di atas pintu ruang bersalin berkedip hijau, dan sesaat setelahnya sesosok pria dewasa melangkah keluar melalui pintu tersebut. Ketiga orang penyandang nama besar Uchiha pun sontak berdiri dan berjalan mendekati sang dokter.

"Bagaimana operasinya, _sensei_?" tanya Uchiha Mikoto dengan nada cemas.

Sang dokter tersenyum, menjawab, "Operasinya berjalan dengan lancar, Nyonya. Anda tidak perlu lagi khawatir."

" _Sensei_ , bagaimana keadaan Sakura?" Sasuke bertanya. Ketenangan yang terlihat di wajahnya kontras dengan badai di dalam kepalanya.

Dokter tersebut menatap Sasuke dan berkata, "Ah, saya menduga Anda ini suami Sakura- _san_ , benar begitu?"

"Ya, saya Uchiha Sasuke, suami dari Sakura," Sasuke lekas menjawab.

"Tenang saja, Uchiha- _san_. Istri Anda kelelahan, tapi dia baik-baik saja. Anda bisa masuk ke dalam jika Anda mau, tapi untuk sementara hanya satu orang saja yang diperbolehkan," jelas sang dokter.

"Apa dia sedang sadar sekarang?" Sasuke kembali bertanya.

"Ah, sekarang istri Anda sedang tidur. Apa Anda ingin menemuinya?"

"Kalau begitu, tidak perlu. Biarkan dia beristirahat," ucap Sasuke.

"Kau yakin, Sasuke?" tanya Ibunya.

"Ya, _Okaa-san_. Kalau _Okaa-san_ ingin melihatnya, tidak apa-apa," kata Sasuke perlahan.

Sang Ibu menatapnya, sebelum berkata, "Ya sudah kalau begitu. _Sensei_ , saya yang akan masuk melihat keadaan Sakura."

Pria yang masih bersetelan ala dokter bedah tersebut hanya menanggapi singkat, "Silakan, Nyonya." Kemudian ia mempersilakan Mikoto untuk memasuki ruangan dengannya.

Di depan pintu yang tertutup, berdiri dua kakak beradik Uchiha. Saat yang lebih muda memilih untuk berbalik dan melangkah kembali untuk duduk di salah satu jejeran kursi yang ada, sang kakak hanya mengikuti dan terus memandangi adiknya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Raut wajahnya mungkin tak menyiratkan apapun, namun sebenarnya ia sedang bertanya-tanya tentang keadaan Sasuke sendiri. Meskipun keduanya jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk bersenang-senang, mengingat jadwal studi dan kemudian pekerjaan keduanya yang sama-sama padat, Itachi tetaplah seorang kakak bagi Sasuke. Dan ia tahu saat adiknya sedang dalam dunianya sendiri.

"Sasuke, apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Itachi sesaat setelah ia duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Tidak apa, _Onii-san_. Sakura sedang kelelahan. Aku akan menemuinya saat dia sadar," jawab Sasuke datar.

Itachi tersenyum sendu. "Bukan itu maksudku, Sasuke."

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap kakaknya. Ia mengernyit bingung. "Hn?"

Itachi melepas tatapannya dari sang adik, dan menatap ke dinding putih di hadapannya sambil menyandarkan punggung lebarnya ke sandaran kursi. "Tentunya kau tak mungkin lupa tanggal hari ini. Sebuah perayaan penting dan sakral berlangsung sejak pagi. Ya, 'kan?" ucapnya perlahan.

Sasuke menatap kakaknya beberapa detik, sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke lantai keramik di hadapannya. Tentu saja dia ingat betul arti hari ini. Lepas dari kejadian tak terduga dimana Sakura harus menghadapi persalinan anaknya, hari ini mengandung arti penting lainnya. Hari penting bagi seorang sahabat kecilnya, tapi baginya adalah hari yang sangat ingin disangkalnya.

...

...

...

...

...

 _11 April. Hari pernikahan Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata._

...

...

...

...

...

Kartu undangan pernikahan sampai di rumahnya seminggu setelah Naruto menghubunginya tempo hari. Dan sejak awal, Sasuke sudah berniat untuk tidak hadir dalam acara itu. Bukan karena ia marah atau tak lagi peduli, melainkan karena ia tak yakin ia sanggup memainkan peran seorang sahabat baik yang turut bahagia dalam pernikahan sahabat karibnya sendiri.

Ia bukan seperti Naruto, yang bisa berdiri dengan cengiran tulus khas rubahnya di saat pertunangan dan pernikahannya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Meski ia hanya perlu hadir untuk berdiri di barisan terbelakang sekalipun, mata cerah Naruto pasti akan berhasil menemukan mata gelap miliknya di tengah kerumunan manusia lain. Selalu saja begitu entah sejak kapan, di festival paling ramai dan penuh sekalipun.

Membayangkan suasana riuh dan bahagianya pernikahan itu, Sasuke merasa ia takkan sanggup. Rasanya terlalu jahat bagi dirinya sendiri untuk membiarkan secara sengaja luka baru tercoreng dalam lubuk hatinya yang sudah berdarah-darah. Sasuke bukan masokis, bukan pula seorang pengecut. Sasuke hanya seorang manusia biasa yang jatuh terlalu dalam pada bayang-bayang sahabat kecilnya, suatu perasaan yang muncul di luar kendali sadarnya, dan sayangnya suatu jenis yang terlarang.

Sadar akan keterbatasannya, Sasuke memilih untuk menghindari upacara sakral itu hari ini. Jauh lebih baik menatap tumpukan kertas berhuruf yang membosankan daripada harus merekam dalam ingatannya setiap detik dari momen-momen yang akan menjadi pengingat akan penyesalan terbesarnya seumur hidup.

...

...

...

...

...

Alih-alih memberi tanggapan pada Itachi, Sasuke memilih untuk bertekur dalam diam. Tak ada yang perlu dikatakannya lagi.

Sebab ia ingat betul arti hari ini.

Bukan berarti Sasuke ingin, bukan pula berarti ia dapat lupa begitu saja.

* * *

Hari berlalu, musim silih berganti. Namun awan mendung yang tergantung di langit masih menjadi gambaran akan isi hati seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Tak terkecuali hari itu, hari ulang tahun puteri tunggalnya yang ketiga.

Rumah besar keluarga Uchiha pun membuka pintunya untuk merayakan hari itu. Ruang utama diberi dekorasi ala pesta ulang tahun anak-anak, dengan pernak-pernik berwarna-warni yang menghiasi setiap sisi maupun sudut ruangan. Namun, meskipun dengan berbagai persiapan matang menjelang pesta, tidak ada yang dapat mengatur cuaca di langit. Beruntung hujan belum menyapa bumi menjelang mulainya pesta, sehingga tamu undangan yang datang terbilang cukup banyak. Baru setelah sekitar setengah jam berjalannya pesta, rintik hujan mulai turun, yang dengan segera berubah menjadi hujan deras. Untunglah rencana untuk mengadakan pesta kebun dibatalkan dengan pesta _in door_ beberapa hari sebelumnya.

Setelah acara utama pesta berakhir, disusul dengan acara bebas dimana orang dewasa disediakan makanan serta minuman, sedangkan anak kecil diberikan kebebasan untuk bermain. Uchiha Mikoto disibukkan dengan perbincangan dengan beberapa orang wanita, sedangkan Sakura sendiri mengawasi puteri tunggalnya yang sedang bermain dengan beberapa anak kecil lainnya. Itachi duduk di sebuah kursi di tepi jauh ruangan dengan segelas jus di tangannya, memilih untuk mengawasi dalam diam, sambil sesekali tersenyum dan bertegur sapa dengan beberapa orang di sekitarnya.

Lain halnya dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Setelah acara utama usai, ia memutuskan untuk pergi keluar dari ruangan. Baginya, tidak ada yang bisa atau perlu dilakukan jika ia bertahan di ruangan tempat pesta berlangsung. Itachi yang sempat melihat punggung Sasuke sebelum hilang di balik pintu hanya berdiam diri. Sasuke memang bukan tipe penikmat pesta sejak dulu. Terlebih lagi satu-satunya orang yang dapat memaksa Sasuke bertahan di tengah pesta sedang tidak hadir saat itu.

Sasuke pergi ke teras belakang rumah melewati dapur, memilih untuk menikmati kesendiriannya sambil menatap hujan yang mengaburkan pemandangan di kejauhan. Entah kenapa suara monoton yang dihasilkan oleh tumpahan air langit justru memberikan ketenangan baginya. Seperti pemainan akustik alam yang apik dan nyaman untuk didengar. Ia berdiri di balik pagar pembatas teras dan kebun, terlindung dari air hujan di bawah lindungan atap rendah. Di tengah momen kesendiriannya, ponselnya berdering. Ia mengambil ponsel itu dari dalam saku celananya, dan membaca nama yang tertulis di layar.

 _Dobe is calling._

Matanya menatap layar dengan nanar, hatinya mencelos saat ia mengingat wajah pemuda itu dalam ingatannya. Ia mendesah pelan sebelum menerima panggilan itu. "Hn. Naruto," ujarnya.

" _Yo, Sasuke! Bagaimana kabarmu di Konoha?"_ balas suara dari seberang telepon.

"Aku baik. Bagaimana denganmu, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke kembali.

" _Ah, aku dan Hinata baik. Suna kota yang panas, tapi makanannya enak-enak, lo, Sasuke. Oh ya, sampaikan ucapan selamat ulang tahun untuk Sarada-_ chan _dariku, ya. Maaf kami tak bisa hadir di sana,"_ ucap Naruto.

"Ya, tidak masalah. Nanti kusampaikan. Selamat juga untukmu dan Hinata," Sasuke menelan kata-kata berikutnya, tidak sanggup mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan lengkap.

Beruntung baginya karena kalimat-kalimat pendek adalah sesuatu yang wajar dari seorang Sasuke, sehingga Naruto sama sekali tak menangkap celah kalimat sahabat kecilnya itu. Ia berkata, _"Ehehe, terima kasih. Yah, anggap saja perjalanan ke Suna ini untuk sekalian merayakannya, hitung-hitung jalan-jalan keluarga. Ngomong-ngomong, Sasuke, apa kau tak berpikiran untuk mengajak Sakura dan Sarada-_ chan _keluar kota, apa kalian tidak bosan dengan Konoha? Suasana baru perlu juga untuk relaksasi. Coba kalian ke Suna sekali-sekali, atau kemanapun lah, yang penting keluar dari Konoha."_

Sasuke mendesah di telepon, menjawab, "Untuk sekarang, kurasa tidak perlu keluar kota. Lagipula aku sedang sibuk bekerja. Jadi, penawaran ditolak."

" _Eeeh? Kau ini ya, Sasuke. Kerja saja yang terus kau lakukan. Mengambil waktu liburan sebentar, 'kan, tidak apa-apa,"_ balas Naruto dengan nada kecewa yang dibuat-buat.

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Kau juga harusnya ingat diri. Kau itu ke Suna bukan untuk liburan. Dasar, _dobe_ ," ujar Sasuke datar.

Naruto tertawa tertahan. _"Ahaha, kau benar juga, Sasuke. Hehehe,"_ ujar Naruto sedikit linglung.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Lalu ujarnya, "Lalu bagaimana dengan operasi Himawari? Mendengar kau seperti ini, operasinya berlangsung lancar, hn?"

Himawari adalah nama dari anak kedua Naruto dan Hinata yang baru berumur sebelas bulan. Sejak lahir, puteri Uzumaki telah didiagnose dengan suatu masalah akut di saluran pencernaannya. Maka dari itu, dokter menyarankan untuk melakukan operasi bertahap untuk menghilangkannya. Naruto berkeras untuk tidak memberi tahu Sasuke tentang detail penyakit dan pelaksanaan operasinya, dengan alasan bahwa dia tidak menangkap penjelasan rumit dari dokter dan dirinya tidak ingin Sasuke terlalu mengkhawatirkannya. Sasuke hanya mengetahui bahwa operasi dilakukan tiga kali, dengan dua kali operasi sudah dilaksanakan di Konoha, sehingga operasi di Suna kali ini akan jadi operasi terakhir puterinya.

" _Ah, ya. Operasinya dilakukan kemarin pagi. Tentu saja operasinya berhasil, kalau tidak, ya tidak mungkin aku sesenang ini. Kau juga pasti akan tahu itu tanpa kuberitahu sekalipun. Ya 'kan, Sasuke?"_

Sasuke tak bisa mengelak dari kenyataan, fakta bahwa dia mengenal Naruto layaknya ia mengenal dirinya sendiri luar dan dalam. Suatu kebiasaan yang tumbuh bersamaan dengan tahun-tahun yang berlalu selama keduanya menjadi sahabat karib. Mendengar pengakuan secara langsung dari Naruto sendiri justru membuatnya tersenyum pahit.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke singkat.

Naruto tidak menjawab untuk sesaat, meninggalkan keheningan di saluran komunikasi keduanya.

Sasuke menatap langit yang masih tertutup awan gelap di kejauhan. Ia menebak cuaca tidak akan berubah cerah dalam waktu dekat, melihat awan pembawa hujan mendominasi langit sejauh mata memandang. Kelabu yang mengisi langit tanpa bertepi bagaikan gambaran dari hidup seorang Sasuke. Baginya, hatinya terisi oleh rasa kosong yang menyesakkan, dan entah sejak kapan ia menjadi terbiasa untuk menanggung beban perasaan itu.

...

...

...

...

...

Keheningan itu pecah saat Naruto kembali bersuara, _"Hei, Sasuke. Bagaimana dengan pestanya? Apa aku tidak mengganggumu?"_

"Acaranya sudah selesai, tapi para tamu masih bertahan. Mungkin karena di sini sedang hujan. Kau tidak menggangguku, lagipula aku sedang di teras belakang sendirian," jawab Sasuke seperlunya.

" _Heh, kau tetap saja seperti biasanya. Tidak pernah bisa menikmati pesta lama-lama. Coba kalau aku ada di situ, kau pasti tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana. Hahaha,"_ ujar Naruto sembari setengah bercanda.

Sasuke berucap dalam hati, _'Ya, Naruto. Andai kau di sini, aku tak akan beranjak dari sisimu, karena momen seperti itulah yang sangat berharga bagiku.'_ Ia pun berkata, "Omong-omong, kapan kalian akan kembali ke Konoha?"

" _Kami akan kembali dua hari lagi. Awalnya kami ingin cepat kembali, tapi kupikir apa salahnya menghabiskan waktu sedikit lebih lama. Yah, kurasa itu keputusan yang tepat. Hehehe,"_ ujar Naruto dengan disertai nada bangga yang disengaja.

"Hn. Begitu rupanya," jawab Sasuke singkat sebelum hening kembali hadir di tengah keduanya. Sasuke sedang memikirkan sesuatu dalam otaknya, suatu hal yang menggelitik dan mendorongnya untuk mengungkapkan saja pikirannya pada pemuda lawan bicaranya. Dia pun memutuskan untuk mengatakannya.

"Hei, Naruto. Aku... ingin minta maaf."

...

...

...

...

...

" _Hah? Maksudmu apa, Sasuke? Aku tidak mengerti,"_ jawab Naruto kebingungan.

"Aku minta maaf padamu, karena waktu itu aku tidak menghadiri pernikahanmu. Padahal, kau sudah memberitahuku untuk datang, tapi aku justru tidak datang. Aku benar-benar minta maaf," ucap Sasuke.

" _Aah, itu 'kan, tiga tahun lalu, Sasuke. Kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Lagipula hari itu 'kan, Sakura sedang melahirkan anakmu juga. Kau tidak mungkin meninggalkan isterimu demi menghadiri pesta pernikahanku waktu itu. Sudahlah, Sasuke. Tidak perlu berlebihan seperti itu, kau jadi terdengar aneh karenanya,"_ ucap Naruto.

Sasuke tersenyum pahit. Naruto mungkin sama sekali tidak kecewa karena ketidakhadirannya hari itu karena isterinya sedang melahirkan di waktu bersamaan. Namun sebenarnya, tanpa kejadian itu sekalipun, Sasuke sudah berketatapan untuk tidak akan beranjak dari ruang kantornya untuk menghadiri pesta perayaan itu; hujan deras atau panas terik sekalipun. Hal itulah yang sebenarnya membuatnya merasa seperti pengecut, membuatnya merasa bersalah terhadap sahabat terdekatnya itu.

...

...

...

...

...

' _Maafkan aku, Naruto. Maaf karena aku seringkali berbohong padamu. Maafkan aku dengan perasaan bodohku ini. Maafkan keegoisanku selama ini, karena aku yang tak pantas untuk jadi sahabatmu ini, berkeras untuk selalu kembali menemuimu di penghujung hari. Maafkan aku, Naruto. Maaf. Maaf.'_

* * *

Hari itu adalah hari kesekian sejak musim dingin menyapa. Bisa dikatakan musim dingin kali itu merupakan musim yang tenang. Tidak ada badai salju yang tak bisa diatasi, tidak ada kerusakan parah akibat suhu yang terlalu dingin, juga tidak ada berita kematian akibat musim sejauh yang terlihat di media. Semua hal aman terkendali.

Hari itu ialah hari-hari terakhir dari liburan Sasuke. Perusahaannya adalah kantor yang bekerja sepanjang tahun, namun beberapa hari dalam kalender tahunan akan diberikan waktu libur khusus bagi para pegawainya, tentu saja di luar libur nasional sendiri. Tidak begitu banyak, tetapi cukup bagi mereka yang ingin melepas penat dari pekerjaan hariannya. Seperti di musim dingin, _Uchiha Corp_. akan memberi waktu luang sejak dua hari sebelum Natal sampai sehari setelah Tahun Baru. Hari itu tepat hari terakhir sebelum kalender berganti.

Hari itu, sejak tengah hari menjelang, Sasuke beserta istri dan puteri tunggalnya beranjak keluar dengan mengendarai mobil keluarga mereka, hendak menuju pusat perbelanjaan di pusat kota Konoha untuk membeli perkakas pesta menyongsong tahun baru. Keluarga Uchiha dan Haruno akan mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan di mansion Uchiha malam itu. Dan seperti biasa, tidak begitu banyak percakapan antara ketiganya, setidaknya hanya dua orang yang aktif berucap, sedangkan satu orang lainnya hanya akan menjawab ala kadarnya sembari terus berkonsentrasi dalam berkendara.

" _Okaa-san_ , boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja, Sarada, kau boleh bertanya apa saja."

"Tadi pagi aku bertanya pada _Obaa-san_ untuk apa kita pergi dan berbelanja hari ini, lalu dia bilang kalau malam ini kita akan berpesta. Terus, kita berpesta untuk siapa? Aku tidak bisa ingat siapa yang hari ini berulang tahun."

Sakura terkikik pelan. "Sarada, kita berpesta bukan karena ada yang berulang tahun. Kau tahu hari ini tanggal berapa?"

Sarada menatap wajah Ibunya dengan sepasang mata bulatnya yang polos dan penasaran. "31 Desember," jawabnya tanpa rasa ragu.

"Benar sekali, Sarada- _chan_ memang pintar. Nah, hari ini adalah hari terakhir dalam satu tahun. Besok akan jadi tahun yang berbeda dari tahun ini. Karena itu disebut Tahun Baru. Semua orang di dunia akan merayakan pergantian tahun, dan kita juga akan ikut dalam perayaan. Sarada mengerti?"

Senyuman seketika mekar di wajah si Uchiha muda yang masih berusia lima tahun. Kepalanya mengangguk sambil berkata, "Ya, aku mengerti!"

Sembari kedua insan tersebut bercakap-cakap, Sasuke terus mengemudi tanpa mengutarakan sepatah kata pun. Ia hanya mendengarkan keduanya berbicara, tanpa merasa perlu turut dalam perbincangan. Sampai puteri tunggalnya memanggilnya.

" _Ne, Otou-san_."

"Hn? Ada apa, Sarada?"

"Bisakah kita undang Himawari- _chan_ malam ini? Lebih banyak orang akan lebih menyenangkan, 'kan? Bolehkah?"

Sasuke terdiam. Mengundang Himawari berarti sama saja dengan mengundang kedua orang tua dan kakaknya, intinya mengundang keluarga Uzumaki sendiri. Sasuke mendesah tanpa suara, lalu berkata, "Aku tidak tahu, Sarada. Bisa saja mereka sudah punya rencana sendiri."

Sakura pun berkata, "Tapi bisa saja mereka berkenan hadir kalau kita undang. Tidak ada salahnya 'kan, untuk menghubungi mereka, Sasuke?"

Setelah beberapa detik dalam diam, Sasuke pun memutuskan, "Baiklah, aku akan menghubunginya. Tunggu sampai aku selesai memarkir mobil."

Sasuke pun dengan lincah menggerakkan setir untuk memarkir mobil mereka di salah satu slot kosong di tempat parkir yang penuh kendaraan. Sasuke bisa membayangkan betapa penuhnya pusat perbelanjaan tersebut. Memikirkan keramaian membuat Sasuke merasa lelah duluan.

Setelah mobil benar-benar terparkir dan mesin mobil telah dimatikan, Sasuke menoleh ke belakang dan berkata, "Kalian berdua saja yang berbelanja. Sebaiknya aku tinggal saja di sini, aku juga akan menghubungi Naruto selagi menunggu. Tidak apa-apa, 'kan?"

Sakura menatapnya dengan lembut, "Baiklah kalau begitu. Sarada, ayo kita berbelanja." Sarada menyahut dengan ceria. Keduanya pun turun dari mobil dan segera berjalan menuju pintu masuk terdekat.

Tidak lama setelahnya, Sasuke keluar dari mobil sambil membawa _smartphone_ dan kunci mobilnya. Ia berjalan ke arah tepian tempat parkir yang terletak di lantai tiga bangunan tersebut. Dengan lincah jari-jemarinya mengetuk layar ponsel pintarnya, dan segera setelah kunci layarnya terbuka dan ia menemukan kontak yang ingin ditujunya, ia meletakkan ponsel tersebut di telinga kirinya. Sambil menatap cakrawala yang terkesan sendu di langit Konoha, ia menunggu.

" _Yo, Sasuke!"_ ucap suara di ujung lain telepon segera setelah keduanya tersambung.

"Hn."

" _Wah, tumben sekali kau telepon. Biasanya selalu aku yang menghubungimu duluan. Ada apa, Sasuke?Jangan bilang kau rindu padaku?"_ ujar Naruto disertai gelak tawanya.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum getir. Tentu saja dia tidak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan seperti itu, karena dijawab dengan jujur sekalipun, teman bicaranya tidak akan pernah percaya. Ia berkata, "Aku menghubungimu untuk mengundang kalian ke rumah kami malam ini. Kami mengadakan pesta sederhana menjelang Tahun Baru. Aku menghubungi untuk bertanya apa kalian bersedia datang."

" _Ahh, begitu rupanya. Hm, bagaimana ya, Sasuke. Sebenarnya aku ingin datang, tapi kami sudah punya rencana untuk merayakannya di rumah kami. Maaf, ya, Sasuke. Hehe, kalau kau mengundang kami satu minggu yang lalu, mungkin akan kuterima tawaranmu,"_ jawab Naruto.

"Hn, tidak apa. Lagipula aku mengundangmu karena Sarada dan Sakura yang meminta," ucap Sasuke santai.

" _Ehhh, jadi kau tidak berniat mengundang kami sejak awal, ya? Ahh, dasar_ teme _. Kau sudah lupa ya, masa-masa menyenangkan kita dulu? Waktu aku sering main ke rumahmu dan pesta tahun baru sampai pagi? Hahaha, kau pasti berpikir hal seperti itu tidak penting sama sekali, ya. Hahahaha,"_ ujar Naruto sambil tertawa singkat.

Air wajah Sasuke berubah sendu. Tentu saja dia ingat masa-masa itu, masa yang _memang_ menyenangkan dan berharga baginya. Waktu di mana ia sering berjumpa dengan pemuda penyuka jeruk yang juga sahabat terdekatnya, saat di mana ia dengan senang hati akan mengulang waktu lagi dan lagi. Yang tentu saja mustahil terjadi, yang hanya bisa tertinggal dalam peti kenangan dalam ingatan Sasuke untuk seterusnya. Jika reinkarnasi itu ada, Sasuke ingin dirinya tetap memiliki ingatan di masa sekarang, agar menjadi pengingat akan penyesalannya yang terbesar dalam hidup, pengingat untuk menghindari kisah yang sama.

...

...

...

Sasuke berkata, "Yah, apa boleh buat, 'kan. Kita sudah dewasa sekarang, dan juga sudah berkeluarga. Kita tidak bisa terus-menerus bermain seperti waktu dulu. Lebih baik kau pikirkan keluargamu dan membahagiakan mereka. Benar 'kan, _dobe_?"

" _Heee, tidak usah berlagak bijak,_ teme _. Tapi kau benar juga, aku setuju denganmu. Ah, mendengar kata-katamu tiba-tiba membuatku ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan Hinata. Sudah lama sekali sejak aku melihatnya~ Hiks,"_ kata Naruto dengan nada sedih, seolah-olah ia hampir menangis.

Sasuke mengangkat alis, bingung dengan perkataan Naruto. Ia bertanya, "Apa maksudmu, Naruto? Hinata tidak sedang bersama denganmu?"

" _Nng, dia sedang ada urusan pekerjaan di kota Kiri. Awalnya cuma dua minggu, harusnya dia pulang malam sebelum Natal. Tapi tidak jadi, akhirnya Hinata dan rombongan baru akan pulang hari ini. Malam ini, tepatnya,"_ jelas Naruto dengan nada pelan.

"Oh, begitu rupanya. Tapi, seingatku, bukannya tidak akan ada penerbangan tersedia di malam Tahun Baru?" tanya Sasuke.

" _Katanya mereka akan mengendarai mobil untuk pulang. Rombongan mereka hanya tiga orang, ditambah dengan pemilik mobil yang sekalian menyetir mobil, jadi mereka berempat. Kudengar, sih, si pemilik mobil itu adalah pemilik tempat mereka menginap, dia yang menawarkan untuk mengantar ke Konoha, dengan syarat mereka mau menunggu beberapa hari. Jadilah mereka baru akan pulang malam ini. Hahh,"_ desah Naruto lelah, sepertinya juga tidak menyukai pilihan rombongan tersebut.

Keduanya berbincang singkat setelahnya, bertukar kabar setelah sekian bulan tidak bertegur sapa. Sebagian besar pembicaraan didominasi oleh Naruto, diselingi sesekali oleh jawaban singkat atau pertanyaan cepat dari Sasuke. Setelah beberapa menit, keduanya terpaksa menutup sambungan telepon, setelah di sisi Naruto terdengar samar-samar suara kedua anaknya yang menuntut diberi makanan.

Dalam kesendirian, Sasuke menatap lurus ke awan musim dingin yang pekat dan memenuhi langit. Anehnya, tidak ada angin kencang yang berhembus sejak pagi. Hanya semilir angin dingin yang sesekali lewat, mengingatkan penduduk dan pelancong untuk mengeratkan pakaian tebal serta mantel di tubuh. Jalan-jalan bersih dari salju, meskipun di beberapa pojokan dan tepian ada tumpukan putih dari materi dingin tersebut yang terlihat.

Hamparan warna kelabu yang seakan membendung kota Konoha menjadi latar belakang yang hampir tidak sesuai dengan suasana sibuk jelang ganti tahun. Barisan kacau dari manusia yang menghambur memenuhi jalanan dan pertokoan, serta aktivitas orang-orang yang tak mengenal lelah, juga hujan salju kecil-kecil yang terkadang menyapa kota. Langit seolah mengabaikan keceriaan dan kegirangan menanti malam, membungkus kota dalam selaput kelam yang membawa rindu akan sesuatu yang tak bernama.

Atau mungkin itu hanya ada dalam benak Sasuke belaka. Semua perasaan yang mengisi hatinya semata-mata muncul karena sisi sentimentil dari dirinya sendiri. Mungkin ia sekarang merupakan seorang _melancholic_. Mungkin bahkan sudah sejak beberapa tahun yang silam. Sasuke tidak begitu yakin tepatnya. Dia tidak bisa mengingat kapan terakhir kalinya dia menangis, tapi tak pelak bahwa hatinya diisi kemurungan yang tak berujung maupun berpangkal.

Sering kali orang salah mengira akan sifat dinginnya, menganggap bahwa karakter _stoic_ adalah pribadi Sasuke sendiri. Padahal, apabila orang-orang mendengar kisah masa kecil Sasuke, mereka tidak akan percaya kebenarannya. Pemikiran tersebut menuntun Sasuke untuk mengira bahwa perubahan sifatnya dimulai sejak masa remaja. Sebab sejak masa itulah dia sadar akan perasaannya, perasaan akan seorang sahabat kecilnya lebih daripada yang seharusnya.

Sasuke mendesah, lelah akan jalan pikiran dan kerumitan pikirannya sendiri. Ia pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke mobil miliknya. Setelah ia terduduk di kursi di belakang setir dan menutup pintu mobil, tangannya bergerak untuk menghidupkan radio. Ia berhenti di saluran yang sedang menyiarkan berita, membiarkan volumenya bergetar dalam suara rendah. Sang pembawa berita di radio membawakan peringatan tegas akan prakiraan hujan salju yang akan turun di daerah perbatasan di malam pergantian tahun. Ia kemudian merendahkan sudut kursinya beberapa derajat, sampai ia merasa nyaman untuk setengah bersandar dan setengah berbaring. Matanya memandang ke atap mobil dengan kosong, pikirannya kembali berkelana ke masa lalunya, menarik ulur ingatan terdalam dari relung jauh memorinya.

Sayup-sayup di dalam kepalanya, Sasuke mendengar gelak tawa khas yang terlepas dari seorang anak kecil berambut oranye acak-acakan yang berlarian kesana kemari. Sasuke tersenyum. Bahkan di awal ingatannya yang samar, sosok Naruto sudah hadir dalam kehidupannya, mengisi harinya dengan nada-nada kehidupan, menciptakan melodi yang mengalun indah dalam kesehariaan monoton seorang Uchiha muda. Dia bahkan tak tahu bagaimana pertemuan pertama mereka berlangsung. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja, kejadian demi kejadian mengalir bagaikan rentetan adegan tanpa henti yang mengikuti arahan sang takdir, menciptakan drama besar berjudul kehidupan.

Dalam ketenangan dan kesendirian, disertai senyap suara salju yang turun perlahan, Sasuke jatuh dalam lelap.

* * *

Tidak lama setelah pesta kecil-kecilan keluarga Uchiha dimulai, Sasuke harus segera beranjak pergi. Jam menunjukkan beberapa menit berlalu sejak pukul sembilan malam. Ia bergerak tergesa-gesa sesaat seusai menerima panggilan di ponselnya. Ia bahkan nyaris berlari. Seruan bertanya yang dilontarkan kakaknya tidak dihiraukannya sedikit pun. Beruntung yang lainnya sedang berada di kebun belakang, sehingga ia tidak perlu repot dengan penjelasan. Ia harus pergi, berkendara ke suatu tempat secepat yang ia bisa, secepat yang mungkin ia lakukan di tengah keramaian kota di malam Tahun Baru. Dalam dirinya, tercipta awan kecemasan. Pikirannya hanya punya satu tujuan.

' _Naruto, tunggulah aku. Aku segera ke sana, di mana kau berada, aku akan ada di sampingmu. Komohon, percayalah padaku, Naruto. Kau akan baik-baik saja bersamaku.'_

Tempat parkir Rumah Sakit Konoha tampak lengang, tak seperti kesan padat dan sibuk di siang hari. Segera setelah memarkir mobilnya, Sasuke beranjak turun dan berlari ke arah UGD. Meskipun malam itu dingin, namun entah kenapa keringat menetes perlahan di sisi wajahnya. Ada kekhawatiran yang menelan ketenangannya hilang, dan ada rasa pedih yang perlahan-lahan menggerogoti batinnya. Perasaan gundah mulai memenuhinya sejak panggilan terakhir di ponselnya. Sepanjang perjalanannya yang terasa seperti berjam-jam, ia tak henti-hentinya mengingat akan kata-kata serta nada getir yang menyapanya lewat telepon di malam itu.

" _Hei, Sasuke."_

" _Hn. Ada apa,_ dobe _?"_

" _Ah, maaf kalau aku mengganggu pesta kalian. Apa aku tutup saja, ya?"_

" _Naruto, ada apa? Kau terdengar aneh. Katakan padaku, Naruto. Apa yang terjadi?"_

" _..."_

" _Naruto, jangan diam saja. Katakan padaku. Kalau kau butuh bantuan segera, aku akan mendatangimu detik ini juga."_

" _..."_

" _Naruto, apa kau dengar aku? Jawab aku, Naruto. Katakan sesuatu."_

" _.."_

" _..."_

" _Sasuke..."_

" _Ya, Naruto. Aku mendengarmu."_

" _Bisakah... bisakah kau ke sini? Menemuiku dan... Bisakah?"_

" _Tentu saja, Naruto. Katakan padaku, dimana kau sekarang?"_

" _..."_

" _..."_

" _UGD Rumah Sakit Konoha."_

Sasuke merasakan hatinya berdenyut perih tiap kali ia mengingat nada lirih yang bersumber dari sahabatnya itu. Tidak pernah sekalipun dalam hidupnya ia mendengar Naruto dengan beban yang teramat sangat dalam suaranya. Dalam tiap langkah sepatunya yang mengetuk keras dan cepat dengan lantai rumah sakit, Sasuke merasakan ketakutan yang sedikit demi sedikit merayap ke dalam dirinya.

Begitu pintu masuk dari tempat tujuannya terlihat, meski dengan napas terengah-engah, ia mempercepat kecepatannya. Pintu kaca dua pintu di hadapannya didorongnya terbuka, mata onyx miliknya langsung mencari-cari seseorang yang selama ini memenuhi isi otaknya. Tempat itu adalah ruang tunggu UGD.

Selagi ia sibuk mencari kian kemari, ponsel di sakunya berdering. Begitu ia melihat nama yang tertera di layar, ia langsung menjawabnya.

"Naruto, kau dimana? Aku baru saja tiba."

" _Ah, aku ada di taman rumah sakit. Tempatnya ada di belakang UGD."_

"Baiklah. Aku segera kesana. Tetaplah di situ, Naruto."

Bahkan sebelum sambungan telepon itu terputus, Sasuke telah berlari menuju arah yang diberikan Naruto. Begitu ia keluar melalui pintu lain ruang tunggu UGD, maka taman kecil rumah sakit itu terbentang di hadapannya. Tidak sulit baginya untuk menemukan orang yang dicarinya. Tepat di tengah taman, terdapat sebuah air mancur sederhana yang dikelilingi oleh sebuah kolam kecil. Dan Naruto berdiri sendirian di balik air mancur tersebut.

Sasuke segera bergerak mendekati pemuda yang memunggungi dirinya. Begitu posisinya berada persis di belakang Naruto, ia berhenti melangkah. Saat itu, ia sudah berhasil menenangkan napasnya yang memburu. Sehingga ketika ia sampai di tempat itu, keheninganlah yang hinggap di antara keduanya.

Entah kenapa, Naruto bergeming dan tak bersuara. Namun Sasuke yakin bahwa Naruto pasti telah menyadari kedatangannya, suara langkah kakinya yang menginjak tanah berumput pasti terdengar begitu jelas di taman yang sunyi itu. Akan tetapi, sesuatu menahan Sasuke untuk langsung mendekap pemuda berambut oranye itu dalam satu pelukan dalam. Alih-alih, ia hanya berdiri dalam diam.

...

...

...

...

...

"Hei, Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Dunia ini... kejam, ya?"

"..."

"Satu detik kau sedang bersenang-senang dengan orang terdekatmu, dan detik berikutnya kau bisa saja kehilangan orang tersayang di hidupmu."

"..."

"Apa kau pernah berpikir, bahwa takdir itu tidak adil?"

"..."

"Jawab pertanyaanku, _teme_. Apa kau pikir, dunia itu jahat saat ia menjauhkanmu dari orang yang sangat berharga bagimu?"

"..."

"..."

"Ya, Naruto. Menurutku, kenyataan memang kejam seperti itu."

"Begitukah? Bagiku, ini hal yang baru terpikirkan olehku. Kupikir, pertemuan dan perpisahan adalah hal yang terjadi pada semua orang. Hal biasa. Tapi baru kali ini aku merasakan pahitnya."

"..."

"Aku... benar-benar manusia yang menyedihkan."

Pada titik momen itu, Sasuke merasa hatinya teriris beribu kali. Mendengar Naruto dengan suaranya yang lemah dan tak berasa, membuat kepalanya bak tertusuk puluhan jarum sekaligus. Perasaannya miris mendengar kalimat yang diutarakan lelaki di hadapannya. Rasanya ia tak sanggup untuk mendengar lagi sahabatnya berucap dengan nada yang sama.

Sasuke mengambil tindakan dengan menggenggam bahu Naruto dan memutar tubuh teman karibnya itu. Begitu ia berhadapan langsung dengan Naruto, darahnya membeku dalam tekanan kepenatan yang menyeruak masuk.

Dihadapannya, berdiri seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang tidak ia kenal. Seorang lelaki dengan kepala tertunduk dalam, wajah dengan ekspresi yang teramat asing baginya, dengan mata yang nyata-nyata berair.

Sasuke menatap pria di hadapannya dengan kelu. Tak pernah terlintas dalam otaknya bayangan sosok di depannya dengan selubung kesedihan yang teramat pekat. Beban berat tampak jelas di punggung serta bahunya yang ciut, dan ada setitik kekecewaan dan kemarahan yang tergambar di wajahnya, dengan dahinya yang berkerut dan celah tipis di antara bibirnya yang memperlihatkan giginya yang terkatup rapat. Entah bagaimana, Sasuke tahu bahwa rasa kecewa dan marah itu tidak ditujukannya kepada orang lain.

...

...

...

"Kenapa, Sasuke? Kenapa begini? Kenapa kenyataan bisa begitu pahit? Kenapa saat... saat udara begitu melimpah di sekitarmu tapi kau justru merasa sesak?"

...

...

...

Sesungguhnya, Sasuke tahu alasannya. Ia tahu alasan dari keberadaan pahitnya kenyataan, perasaan sesak di dada, rasa kelu dan kebas yang menyapa, sensasi mati rasa di sekujur tubuh, ataupun indikasi lainnya yang selalu menimpa umat manusia. Itulah yang disebut dengan duka. Bersamaan dengan suka, keduanya membuktikan eksistensi dari kehidupan manusia.

Sasuke pernah berada di posisi tersebut beberapa kali, dan sungguh, rasanya sama sekali tidak mengenakkan. Namun, jika kepedihan seseorang bisa dipindah, maka tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke rela untuk menanggung duka yang sedang Naruto pikul. Ia tak sanggup untuk menatap orang yang sangat berharga baginya menderita dalam larutan bernama kesedihan, terlebih lagi untuk menetap dalam kubangan keterpurukan.

...

...

...

...

...

"Kenapa...? Kenapa harus Hinata? Kenapa _hanya_ Hinata?!"

...

...

...

...

...

 _Whuushhh..._

Angin malam di bulan Desember berdesir, menyapu kedua insan yang terpaut dalam kedukaan. Daun-daun bergemerisik dalam alunan riuh rendah.

Seorang anak manusia menggertakkan giginya dalam upayanya meredam rasa. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat di sisi tubuhnya, kontras dengan rasa lemah yang menjalar di sepanjang lengannya.

Rasanya perih bukan main. Menarik napas dan menghembuskannya tak lagi mempunyai arti. Setiap sel darah yang mengalir dalam nadinya tak lagi mengandung makna. Rongga di dadanya serasa terisi oleh kehampaan, dan semua sel saraf tubuhnya berteriak untuk jatuh dalam ratapan. Matanya mengerjap panas, sebuah suara dalam hatinya melarang air matanya untuk menetes.

...

...

...

"Aku benar-benar pria menyedihkan. Malang, bukan?"

...

...

...

Genggaman pelan yang diberikan tangan Sasuke di kedua bahu Naruto berubah menjadi cengkeraman penuh arti.

"Naruto."

"..."

"Aku di sini untukmu."

...

...

...

...

...

Ya, Sasuke mengatakan empat kata tersebut dengan arti yang paling dalam. Ia tidak hanya ada _bersama_ Naruto, menemaninya melewati ngarai kekelaman sampai perasaan itu lewat, tidak. Ia akan selalu ada _untuk_ Naruto, bersama menjalani setiap kelokan jurang yang bahkan tak berujung sekalipun. Bahkan saat pemuda itu lelah, Sasuke akan menggendongnya bila perlu. Walaupun itu berarti kakinya sendiri harus terluka sebagai gantinya.

...

...

...

Naruto meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke, diam-diam berterima kasih.

Bersamaan dengan turunnya salju, air mata pria itu jatuh.

Sasuke bertekur dalam diam. Membiarkan pria kesayangannya mengeluarkan tangis tanpa suara di bahunya yang letih.

* * *

Waktu bergulir, bumi berputar pada porosnya, awan yang menggantung di langit membawa pesan yang berbeda setiap hari baru menjelang, dan musim silih berganti.

Dua tahun sudah berlalu sejak kematian Uzumaki Hinata.

Dan seorang Uzumaki Naruto tak pernah lagi menjadi orang yang sama sejak itu.

Sasuke sadar, bukan posisinya untuk membahagiakan sosok pria muda itu. Dia tahu persis bahwa sumber kebahagiaan sejati untuk Naruto hanya bisa datang dari satu orang; yang mana kehadirannya sudah dihapus dunia dengan kejamnya. Dia yakin bahwa seberapun kerasnya ia mencoba untuk menyenangkan hati Naruto, dia tidak akan pernah bisa menggantikan wanita itu di sisinya.

(Dia bisa apa? Pertama, dia seorang laki-laki seperti Naruto. Kedua, dia seorang suami dari wanita lain dan juga seorang ayah. Daftar itu panjang dan bisa saja tak berujung.)

Meskipun dengan segala bentuk kesadaran akan keterbatasan dirinya sendiri, Sasuke selalu berkeras untuk menemui Naruto beberapa kali tiap minggu; setidaknya ia akan datang sekali seminggu di waktu-waktu sibuk. Walaupun pertemuan mereka tidak pernah berlangsung lama, hanya obrolan singkat yang lebih sering terasa hampa, tapi Sasuke merasa itu tidak menjadi masalah.

(Kunjungan regulernya tidak sepenuhnya dilakukan untuk Naruto sendiri; bukan. Tidak ada yang bisa diperbuatnya untuk mengubah Naruto. Dia datang hanya karena keinginan egoisnya sendiri; ia ingin bertemu dengan pria itu. Menatapnya dan mendengar suaranya sudah cukup.)

Sasuke mengetuk pintu sebuah _flat_ di hadapannya. Dengan sabar ia menunggu. Dari posisinya, ia bisa mendengar suara tumpul dari langkah kaki-kaki kecil yang terburu-buru di balik pintu. Begitu pintu itu dibuka, ia langsung bertemu muka dengan seorang bocah yang kemiripannya dengan Naruto terbilang ekstrim—terkadang cenderung menakutkan bagi Sasuke.

"Paman Sasuke!"

"Halo, Boruto."

"Wah, Paman membawa apa?"

Sasuke mengangkat plastik putih di tangannya ke hadapan anak lelaki itu dan berkata, "Ini makanan favorit Ayahmu, Boruto. Bisa kau berikan padanya?"

Bocah lelaki berumur tujuh tahun itu memekik gembira dan langsung menyambar plastik itu dari tangan Sasuke serta berlari kembali ke dalam. Sasuke mengikutinya dari belakang dengan lebih perlahan. Ia juga menutup pintu di belakangnya serta melepas sepatunya. Ia mengikuti arah suara Boruto berasal, yang menuntunnya ke arah dapur. Dari ambang pintu, ia menyaksikan percakapan singkat antara Ayah dan anak. Tampaknya, Naruto memperbolehkan anaknya untuk memakan ramen—yang Sasuke bawa—meskipun saat itu belum sampai waktunya untuk makan malam. Dia menyuruh Boruto untuk mempersiapkan ramen untuk dirinya dan adiknya; rupanya dia mengajari anaknya untuk memasak beberapa jenis makanan sederhana. Setelah selesai, Naruto menengok ke arah Sasuke dan berjalan ke arahnya; bukan, dia berjalan melewati Sasuke tanpa berhenti. Sasuke memutar tubuhnya dan mengikutinya dari belakang. Naruto membuka pintu depan, Sasuke menutupnya kemudian, dan keduanya berdiri di balik pagar pembatas _flat_. Apartemen sederhana Naruto berada di lantai dua gedung, dibangun di tengah kompleks perumahan.

Hujan rintik-rintik sedang menyapa Konoha. Awan di langit kelabu pekat, pertanda bahwa rintik hujan hanyalah pembuka ringan untuk hujan yang akan mengguyur lebih deras. Suara air langit yang menyentuh bumi menjadi pengisi kesunyian. Dua lelaki bersandar ke arah pagar pembatas; satunya memandang langit dengan tatapan kosong, sementara satunya memandang sekilas ke arah pria di sampingnya dengan penuh arti.

"Hei, _teme_ ," ujar Naruto memecah keheningan. Matanya masih menatap lurus ke langit jauh, entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya.

"Hn, _dobe_ ," jawab Sasuke.

"Apa kau tidak kerepotan untuk selalu datang mengunjungiku? Maksudku, kau orang sibuk, 'kan?" ucap Naruto dengan suara rendah.

Sasuke menghela napas. "Sudah pernah kubilang, 'kan, tidak masalah buatku. Tidak mengganggu jadwalku sama sekali. Tidak apa buatku."

 _(Aku bisa memandangmu dan mendengarmu begini, sama sekali tak ada masalah dengan itu. Aku egois, aku tahu. Aku kehilangan kontrol penuh akan keinginanku saat ini.)_

Naruto kembali berkata, "Apa kau tidak bosan atau merasa lelah? Jarak kantormu dan rumahmu kesini bukan main jauhnya."

 _(Apa kau tidak menyukai setiap kedatanganku? Apa ini caramu untuk mengusirku secara halus?)_

Sasuke menjawab, "Tidak apa. Aku tak keberatan. Aku bisa menemuimu, juga Boruto dan Himawari. Terkadang, aku merasa kesepian."

 _(Aku kesepian meski aku dikelilingi orang di kantor. Aku kesepian meski aku pulang ke tempat keluargaku juga berada. Aku kesepian walau aku sedang berbicara dengan banyak orang. Aku bahkan merasa kesepian di tengah keramaian.)_

Naruto menyeringai tipis, walau ekspresi di wajahnya lebih terlihat seperti topeng dibanding ekspresi diri yang sebenarnya. Ucapnya, "Kalau kau kesepian, kenapa tidak datangi saja Sakura dan Sarada? Dasar _teme_."

 _(Hentikan. Berhenti mencegahku menemuimu.)_

Sebelum Sasuke sempat memberi jawaban, terdengar suara sesuatu menghantam lantai dari arah dalam, disusul oleh pekikan singkat. Dari suaranya, sepertinya puteri bungsu Naruto. Otomatis sang ayah _single parent_ itu langsung berbalik dan membuka pintu dengan tergesa-gesa, berlari tanpa membalik badannya sekalipun.

Sasuke ikut berbalik, namun tidak ikut beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia menatap punggung Naruto yang diselimuti baju kaos oranye pucat. Lidahnya serasa pahit menatap sosok pria dewasa itu dari belakang. Saat pria itu hilang dari pandangannya, bahu Sasuke membungkuk lemas, kepalanya tertunduk dalam, air wajahnya berubah. Tirai hujan di belakangnya tiba-tiba bertambah deras tanpa ada peringatan.

...

...

...

...

...

' _Maafkan aku, Naruto. Aku tak sanggup untuk meninggalkanmu. Tidak lagi, tidak akan pernah aku mau pergi menjauh darimu. Maafkan aku.'_

 _(Kau ingat, 'kan, Sasuke kecil yang egois dan keras kepala? Dia kembali setelah sekian lama mengalah dan mengurung diri. Sasuke yang ingin melupakanmu sudah tiada, sekarang dia hanya ingin untuk mengingat, mengukir dan melahap setiap detail dari dirimu, menggoreskannya ke dalam ruang memorinya yang paling berharga.)_

* * *

Sasuke menatap layar ponsel pintarnya; membeku dan dalam kebingungan. Baru saja dia menerima sebuah pesan singkat yang dikirim dari kontak bernama _Dobe_. Dia sedang berjalan sendirian di lobi kantornya saat getaran singkat itu memanggil perhatiannya. Dalam campuran emosi yang didominasi kebingungan dan rasa khawatir lebih daripada yang lainnya, ia membaca kembali—untuk yang kesekian kalinya—barisan teks singkat pada layar.

 _From: Dobe_

 _Content:_

 _Hei, teme. Aku akan ke Kiri untuk beberapa hari. Aku tidak bisa membawa Boruto dan Himawari bersamaku, jadi aku minta tolong padamu untuk menjaga mereka sementara aku pergi. Aku sudah bilang pada Sakura, dan mereka sudah ada di rumahmu sekarang. Aku titipkan mereka padamu._

Selagi dia membaca ulang pesan tersebut, ponselnya kembali bergetar singkat, tanda bahwa ada pesan lain yang masuk. Rupanya dari orang yang sama.

 _From: Dobe_

 _Content:_

 _Maaf kalau aku merepotkanmu, maaf juga kalau ini mendadak. Tapi aku buru-buru, tidak ada orang lain yang bisa terpikir olehku selain kau untuk minta tolong. Maaf ya._

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Entah kenapa ada sedikit rasa bangga begitu dia selesai membaca pesan tersebut.

 _(Tidak perlu minta maaf. Sudah pernah kubilang, 'kan. Aku selalu ada bersamamu.)_

Senyum Sasuke tidak bertahan lama; air wajahnya ciut kembali ke dalam renungan serius. Dia tidak masalah dengan kehadiran Boruto dan Himawari di rumahnya, sama sekali tidak. Tapi hal yang mengganggu pikirannya adalah alasan di balik kepergian mendadak Naruto ke kota Kiri. Kota itu adalah tempat yang pastinya memberi kenangan pahit bagi pria itu, lalu untuk apa dia pergi ke sana? Sasuke tahu bisa saja itu beban pekerjaannya, tugas yang diberikan atasannya di menit-menit terakhir. Tapi firasatnya seakan-akan meneriakinya dengan peringatan, mendorong akalnya untuk mencurigai motif kepergian sahabatnya— _(Apa kata itu masih berlaku sekarang?)_ —secara tiba-tiba.

Jari-jemarinya menari dengan lincah di atas layar, mengetuk huruf demi huruf untuk memberi balasan akan pesannya.

 _To: Dobe_

 _Content:_

 _Tidak perlu minta maaf. Tidak masalah, rumahku akan selalu terbuka untukmu. Apa yang kau lakukan di Kiri? Pekerjaan?_

 _From: Dobe_

 _Content:_

 _Terima kasih, Sasuke. Soal itu aku tidak bisa bilang untuk sekarang. Bukan pekerjaan, urusan pribadi._

 _To: Dobe_

 _Content:_

 _Urusan apa? Kau bisa bilang padaku, aku bisa membantumu._

 _From: Dobe_

 _Content:_

 _Tidak perlu. Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu. Aku bisa mengurusnya sendiri. Tenang saja._

Sasuke ingin mengatakan bahwa dia sama sekali tak akan merepotkan dirinya, tapi jarinya langsung menghapus balasan itu sampai tuntas. Alih-alih memberi balasan, Sasuke kembali ke pesan terakhir yang dikirim oleh pria itu. Matanya terfokus pada kalimat terakhir dalam pesan tersebut.

 _Aku bisa mengurusnya sendiri. Tenang saja._

 _(Kau suruh aku tenang? Bagaimana mungkin? Kau di sana, jauh dari tempat aku bisa memandangmu. Jangan pergi.)_

Sasuke hampir saja mengetik pesan balasan "Jangan pergi", tapi dia segera sadar bahwa tindakannya tidak akan berarti apa-apa, tidak akan mengubah keputusan Naruto sedikitpun. Ia menghela napas lelah, memasukkan ponsel hitam pribadinya ke dalam saku celananya. Ia berdiri di balik dinding kaca tembus pandang, menatap awan mendung yang tampak berat menggantung di atas langit. Tinggal menunggu hitungan menit sebelum hujan deras akan mengguyur kota Konoha.

...

...

...

...

...

' _Jangan melakukan hal bodoh, Naruto. Aku tak berdaya melakukan apa-apa kalau kau menjauh dariku seperti ini. Lekaslah kembali.'_

 _(Jangan melakukan hal bodoh, Naruto. Kau tak seharusnya menjauh dariku seperti ini. Jangan pergi dan tinggallah selamanya di sini.)_

* * *

Sasuke berada di dalam mobilnya, duduk di balik setir setelah jam kerjanya di kantor usai, saat ponsel pintarnya bergetar singkat. Dia mengambil kubus tipis teknologi itu dari dalam sakunya dan membaca pemberitahuan yang terpampang di layar dengan cahaya redup.

Sebuah pesan singkat dari _Dobe_.

Sasuke mendesah pelan. Akhir-akhir ini Naruto sering menghubunginya lewat telepon maupun pesan. Tapi topik yang keduanya bicarakan tidak pernah membuatnya merasa nyaman, alih-alih setiap kali permintaan yang sama dari Naruto datang kepadanya, Sasuke selalu saja merasa terusik; bukan dengan Naruto, tapi dengan permintaannya.

Kali ini sudah ketiga kalinya Naruto menitipkan kedua anaknya di tangan keluarga Uchiha, selalu karena kepergiannya sendirian ke kota Kiri. Lama kedua kepergiannya sebelumnya masing-masing tiga hari, meskipun kepulangannya tidak pernah diutarakannya. Namun kali ini Naruto secara spesifik mengatakan akan kembali dalam seminggu.

Dahi Sasuke mengernyit. Apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan pria berambut pirang itu di kota Kiri? Firasatnya mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk, tapi dia tahu dirinya tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Dia sedang berbicara tentang Uzumaki Naruto, seorang anak manusia yang jarang menaruh perhatiannya ke sekeliling, tapi saat fokusnya tertuju pada satu titik, maka sulit untuk mengalihkan keputusannya.

Tanpa memberikan balasan ke pesan singkat Naruto, Sasuke langsung menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan keluar dari tempat parkir bawah tanah kantor milik keluarganya. Sesampainya di luar gedung, ia menatap langit.

Awan tebal mendominasi langit sejauh matanya bisa memandang, dan segera setelahnya kedua mata obsidiannya menangkap hal lain.

Salju. Salju pertama di musim dingin.

Artinya sebentar lagi akan menjadi peringatan tiga tahun kepergian Uzumaki Hinata dari dunia.

Tiga tahun sejak Naruto berubah; keceriaan menjadi kemurungan; ketidakpalsuan berubah menjadi topeng kebohongan; Naruto sahabat kecilnya menjadi Naruto si orang asing.

...

...

...

...

...

' _Naruto, apa kau masih tidak bisa merelakan kepergian wanita itu? Apa kehilangan Hinata menjadi akhir akan arti hidupmu yang berharga? Tidak bisakah kau bersyukur dengan adanya kedua buah hatimu? Tidak bisakah kau bahagia karena aku ada di sisimu? Kumohon, jangan buat kami khawatir lebih lagi.'_

 _(Aku ketakutan akan kemungkinan kau pergi tanpa pernah kembali lagi.)_

* * *

Saat itu Sasuke sedang berdiri di kamarnya di lantai atas rumah keluarga Uchiha, menatap ke luar, ke langit yang sedang menumpahkan saljunya dengan murah hati. Sangat disayangkan, suasana di penghujung tahun yang biasanya diwarnai oleh keceriaan menjelang pergantian kalender masehi, di bulan paling akhir tahun itu justru diisi oleh tumpahan salju nyaris setiap hari. Puterinya sendiri sedang murung di kamarnya di lantai bawah karena rencana jalan-jalan yang batal dieksekusi. Maka di tengah cuaca yang dingin hanya satu hal yang bisa Sasuke lakukan.

Memandang wajah langit.

Entah sudah berapa lama sejak dia mempunyai hobi baru untuk memperhatikan suasana hujan selagi ia sendiri. Orang-orang di sekitarnya yang tahu akan kebiasaan barunya selalu beranggapan bahwa Sasuke melakukannya karena rasa tenang yang didapatnya dari memandang hujan. Padahal, tidak ada yang didapatnya dari melakukan itu. Tidak ada. Yang dilakukannya hanyalah menjauh dari orang lain, berusaha menyendiri dari rutinitas ataupun keseharian yang menghantuinya terus-menerus. Daripada rasa damai yang dikira orang, justru pikirannya akan dihinggapi oleh banyak penyesalan.

Selagi ia merenung dalam rasa sesal yang dirasanya tak mungkin lagi terhapuskan, matanya menangkap sesuatu di kejauhan, bergerak menuju arah rumahnya. Sebuah mobil keluarga yang sangat ia kenal.

 _(Sumber penyesalan terbesarnya sedang mendatanginya.)_

Sasuke langsung melangkah dari tempatnya, berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa dari lantai atas, menuruni tangga, dan berlari menuju pintu depan untuk mendorongnya terbuka. Tanpa mempedulikan salju yang turun, ia menyeberangi halaman rumahnya untuk membuka gerbang depan. Setelah pagar besi itu terbuka cukup lebar, ia berdiri di samping gerbang sampai mobil yang ditunggunya berada di pandangannya.

Begitu jaraknya cukup dekat, Naruto yang duduk di balik setir beradu pandang dengan Sasuke. Pria berambut gelap itu yakin kalau Naruto pasti kaget melihatnya berdiri di bawah salju tanpa menggunakan payung ataupun memakai mantel tebal.

 _(Tidak masalah. Hatiku jauh lebih dingin dan beku dibanding salju yang sekarang turun.)_

Sasuke memberi kode agar Naruto terus membawa mobilnya masuk ke dalam halaman. Saat mobil itu lewat di hadapannya, ia bisa melihat kedua anak pewaris nama Uzumaki duduk di kursi belakang sambil menatapnya kebingungan. Ia tersenyum miris. Dia pasti tampak bodoh dengan tindakannya barusan.

 _(Apalah artinya dianggap bodoh oleh orang lain? Kau tidak pernah dan tidak akan menganggapku lebih dari seorang sahabat. Anggapan orang lain tidak lagi berarti apa-apa untukku.)_

Naruto kemudian memutar dan menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan teras rumahnya. Sasuke pun bergegas mendekati mobil tersebut. Naruto keluar terlebih dahulu, membuka pintu belakang mobil, dan membawa Boruto keluar menuju teras. Sementara itu, Sasuke membantu Himawari keluar dan menuntunnya mendekat ke dua lainnya yang berdiri dalam diam. Begitu sampai di sampingnya, Naruto menepis sedikit salju yang menempel di baju serta rambut anak perempuannya.

 _(Ah, seandainya kau bisa seperhatian itu padaku, Naruto.)_

"Kau itu bodoh atau kulitmu itu sudah mati rasa, Sasuke?" ujar Naruto datar sambil menatap lantai di bawah kakinya.

 _(Bukan keduanya. Aku semata-mata tidak mempedulikan hal lain saat aku melihatmu. Mungkin hatiku mati rasa, tapi satu emosi tinggal karena kau.)_

Sasuke hanya memberikan senyuman datar, yang langsung menguap dalam hitungan milidetik, digantikan oleh kerutan di dahinya. Tanpa memberikan jawaban yang berarti, Sasuke balik bertanya, "Apa kau akan pergi lagi?"

Naruto masih menatap ke lantai, wajahnya tak banyak berekspresi saat ia berkata, "Aku harus pergi. Kali ini yang terakhir."

 _(Jangan pergi. Ini akan jadi perpisahan terakhir jika kau pergi. Jangan.)_

Sasuke menyahut dengan lemah, "Hn."

 _(Tidak. Cegah dia, Sasuke. Jangan biarkan dia menjauh lagi darimu. Kau akan menyesal.)_

Naruto kembali berkata, "Kutitipkan Boruto dan Himawari padamu, Sasuke. Tolong jaga mereka baik-baik."

 _(Kenapa kau tak mau menatapku, Naruto? Apa kau takut menatap wajahku akan merubah keputusanmu?)_

Sasuke menelan ludahnya susah payah. Tenggorokannya serasa kering, seolah situasi tersebut sedang mencekiknya perlahan-lahan. "Hn," ucapnya lemah.

 _(Kau akan mengalami penyesalan yang paling besar dalam hidupmu, Sasuke. Lebih besar dari hari yang sudah berlalu. Kurung Narutomu sebelum itu terjadi.)_

Sasuke berdiri diam saat Naruto berlutut dan mendekap kedua anaknya dalam satu pelukan. Tak ada kata-kata yang terucap di antara mereka, hanya suara tangan Naruto yang sesekali membelai kedua anaknya. Entah berapa menit yang telah terlewatkan sampai akhirnya Naruto kembali berdiri dan melangkah menuju mobilnya.

 _(Tidak. Jangan pergi. Hentikan, Naruto.)_

Naruto membuka pintu mobil dan, tanpa memandang sekalipun ke belakang, menghidupkan mesin mobil dan berkendara pergi di tengah hujan salju yang bertambah deras.

Sasuke menatap kepergian Naruto dengan tatapan nanar. Sesuatu yang tak terlihat seakan sedang meremas jantungnya sampai perih, seolah setitik penyesalan baru sedang mengambil tempat dalam dirinya; penyesalan akan sesuatu yang belum diketahuinya.

* * *

Hari itu hujan salju mendera kota Konoha tanpa ampun. Angin bertiup miring dengan kecepatan yang menghantam setiap permukaan dengan keras. Semua penduduk mengungsi di balik perlindungan tembok-tembok tebal, menghindari bahaya yang dibawa serta oleh cuaca buruk. Hanya segelintir kendaraan yang masih lalu lalang di jalan beraspal, berkendara dengan konsentrasi ekstra dengan harapan segera sampai ke tujuan. Awan kelabu pekat di langit bagaikan bentuk kobaran marah sang langit, menjatuhkan saljunya dengan kasar dan tak kenal henti. Sudah satu jam sejak badai bermula, dan tak terlihat akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat.

Tapi Sasuke tidak peduli.

Ya, pria dewasa itu seperti pengemudi gila di tengah alam yang sedang mengamuk, menantang sang topan untuk berani menghentikannya di tengah jalan. Banyak hal yang menghambatnya, banyak waktunya yang terbuang di perjalanan. Sudah dua kali dia menerobos lampu merah, membelok tajam berulang kali, menyerempet banyak kendaraan di jalan, hampir menabrak tepat ke arah truk pengangkut barang sekali, dan ban mobilnya menggores aspal dengan sudut berbahaya hingga tak terhitung jumlahnya.

Kepala Sasuke terasa berputar-putar, rasa sakit yang tak tertahankankan menghantam tengkuknya. Matanya serasa berkunang-kunang akibat kelajuan kendaraannya yang mengaburkan pemandangan, belum lagi salju yang menampar kaca mobilnya. Kulitnya diselubungi udara dingin membekukan akibat sebagian angin yang berhasil menelusup masuk melalui celah-celah mobilnya, ditambah dengan pakaian yang sama sekali tak disarankan untuk musim dingin. Tangan serta kakinya menggigil, bergerak sepenuhnya karena ketetapan hatinya untuk satu tujuan. Bibirnya bergetar hebat, berbisik dengan suara yang hampir tak terdengar, mengucapkan tanpa henti hanya satu kata—tepatnya satu nama.

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto—"

...

...

...

 _Ckiiiiiitt...!_

Suara ban yang direm memekik, bergeser di atas aspal dengan meninggalkan bekas dan terdengar nyaring menembus badai saat Sasuke hampir saja melaju tepat ke arah sebuah sedan dari arah berlawanan. Kedua mobil menghindar sepersekian detik sebelum bertabrakan, meskipun ada kemungkinan bahwa keduanya meninggalkan jejak goresan di badan mobil yang sempat berhimpit.

Mobil Sasuke sempat berputar tak terkendali, sebelum akhirnya berhenti dengan hentakan keras, menyebabkan sebagian massa tubuhnya terdorong ke depan. Kepalanya menghantam setir mobil dengan keras, menyebabkan sakit di kepalanya bertambah empat kali lipat dari yang sebelumnya. Pening dan perih serta panas mendominasi kepalanya yang kehilangan orientasi bumi untuk beberapa saat. Napasnya memburu tak karuan, dadanya terasa sesak, dan pandangannya berbayang. Ada darah yang mengalir dari kepalanya yang terbentur, tapi Sasuke tak menyadarinya.

Saat ia mengingat akan tujuan asalnya, dia langsung memaksa dirinya untuk kembali bergerak, mengantarkan dirinya sendiri ke sisi seseorang yang sedang memenuhi benaknya. Rasa takut mengeram dalam dirinya, dan pikirannya kacau dihantui penyesalan.

' _Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto.'_

...

...

...

 _(Lihat akibat perbuatanmu, Sasuke. Kau menyesal, bukan?)_

...

...

...

' _Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto—'_

Mobilnya melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, mengantarkannya sampai ke tempat tujuannya dengan waktu rekor tercepat yang pernah ada di Konoha. Ia telah sampai di Rumah Sakit Konoha.

...

...

...

 _(Kau datang untuk memastikan penyesalanmu.)_

...

...

...

Sasuke langsung berlari keluar dari mobilnya, memarkirnya begitu saja tanpa peduli tempat. Dia berlari menembus salju dan angin, berlari sepanjang lorong rumah sakit untuk menemukan satu orang pria. Dia terus berlari, meski kedua kakinya menggigil kedinginan dan ototnya berteriak kelelahan.

' _Naruto, Naruto, Naruto—'_

...

...

...

Di perempatan lorong tak jauh darinya berlari terlihat beberapa orang yang mendorong tempat tidur, seseorang dibaringkan di atasnya dengan kain yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Sasuke bergetar hebat, tapi dia tidak menghentikan larinya. Begitu sampai di sisi tempat tidur, Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya yang bergoncang—entah karena kedinginan atau ketakutan—untuk menyingkap kain dari wajah siapapun yang sedang terbaring kaku di hadapannya.

' _Kumohon bukan. Tolong, kumohon jangan dia.'_

...

...

...

Wajah dingin yang terbaring itu bukan orang yang dikenalnya. Wajah itu kepunyaan pria berusia empat puluhan, dengan beberapa helai rambut yang sudah memutih.

Sasuke ingin bernapas lega, tapi justru menemukan napasnya kian sesak. Dia memutar tubuhnya dan kembali berlari, bergerak ke arah para perawat itu datang sebelumnya. Seluruh sel tubuhnya menjerit meminta berhenti, tapi dirinya tak bisa—tak mau berhenti. Giginya bergemeletuk, dan panas tubuhnya tak lagi bisa menghangatkan, dikalahkan dingin yang menyelimutinya.

Di ujung lorong dia melihat sepasang pintu putih yang tertutup. Di titik itu, dia bisa mendengar degup jantungnya yang berpacu di telinganya sendiri, setiap tarikan dan hembusan napasnya yang tak teratur, bahkan aliran darah dalam kepalanya yang berdenyut tiada henti.

' _Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto—'_

...

...

...

Dia mendorong kedua pintu yang tidak terkunci dengan sisa tenaga yang ada, mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan begitu dirinya berhenti berlari. Dia mengabaikan pandangan orang-orang di sekelilingnya, juga usaha beberapa dari mereka yang mempertanyakan kedatangannya di tempat itu.

Kemudian matanya tertuju ke satu-satunya tempat tidur yang ada dalam ruangan. Di atasnya, seseorang berbaring, ditutupi seluruhnya oleh kain. Sasuke melangkah perlahan mendekati tempat tidur itu, sampai ia berdiri benar di sampingnya. Ada suara-suara asing di sekitarnya, tapi dia menghiraukannya. Tangannya terangkat untuk membuka kain yang menutup wajah seseorang di bawahnya.

' _Kumohon, bukan dia. Kumohon, kumohon kumohon jangan dia—'_

...

...

...

...

...

Begitu kain tersingkap, darah Sasuke membeku. Seluruh tubuhnya kebas dan mati rasa, namun udara dingin yang tadinya menjalar di kulitnya kini merasuk sampai ke ulu hatinya. Kepalanya pening luar biasa, seolah palu baja baru saja menghantam sisi tengkoraknya.

...

...

...

' _Tidak, tidak mungkin. Ini mustahil mustahil mustahil mustahil—'_

...

...

...

 _(Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto—)_

...

...

...

' _Bukan bukan bukan bukan mustahil mustahil—'_

...

...

...

 _(Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto—)_

...

...

...

"AAAAAAAAKHHHHH...! HHAAAAAAAAA...!"

* * *

Hari itu tercatat sebagai hari dengan cuaca terburuk selama musim dingin yang pernah terjadi di Konoha dalam lima tahun terakhir.

Hari itu juga menjadi pembicaraan orang dimana seseorang dengan kepala berdarah telah menerobos masuk ke Rumah Sakit Konoha dan kehilangan kesadarannya setelah berteriak histeris.

Di hari yang sama, tiga tahun sebelumnya, terjadi kecelakaan tunggal sebuah mobil di perbatasan, dimana satu orang mengalami patah kaki, satu orang geger otak, satu orang luka parah di bagian torso, dan satu orang meninggal dunia.

Hari itu, kembali terjadi sebuah kecelakaan tunggal di titik yang sama, dimana orang yang sama dengan yang mengalami patah kaki sebelumnya—seorang pria berumur sekitar empat puluh tahun dengan sedikit rambut putih—dan seorang laki-laki berumur tiga puluh tahun dinyatakan tewas seketika.

* * *

 _Konoha, 19 Februari—Pihak kepolisian telah berhasil menyingkap kecelakaan yang terjadi pada tanggal 31 Desember tahun lalu, atau yang lebih dikenal dengan "Kecelakaan Maut di Perbatasan Akhir Tahun"._

 _Sumber kami mengatakan bahwa kasus kecelakaan tunggal, yang menyebabkan tewasnya dua orang pria tanpa ada korban selamat tersebut, memiliki keterkaitan erat dengan kasus kecelakaan mobil tiga tahun sebelumnya di tanggal yang sama. Bahkan titik kecelakaan kedua kasus tersebut hampir bisa dinyatakan persis. Kedua korban berinisial H (46) dan UN (30)._

 _Menurut salah seorang sumber kami, yang menolak untuk memberitahukan identitasnya, salah seorang pria yang meninggal pada kecelakaan maut tempo hari juga terlibat dalam kecelakaan tiga tahun silam. Dalam kasus pertama, dia mendapat patah kaki di kaki kanannya, yang membuatnya tak bisa lagi berjalan seperti biasa setelah kecelakaan tersebut._

 _Begitu kami meminta konfirmasi pada pihak yang terkait, yaitu salah satu korban selamat pada kasus pertama bernama Yamanaka Ino (33), dia membeberkan kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Pertama dia mengkonfirmasi pernyataan kami. Kemudian dia juga menceritakan bagaimana kecelakaan itu bisa terjadi menimpa mereka, yang pada saat itu dalam perjalanan kembali ke Konoha setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaan di kota Kiri selama lebih dari dua minggu. Secara singkat dia mengatakan bahwa pria yang menyetir mobil untuk kepulangan mereka saat itu dalam keadaan mabuk berat. Dia beserta dua rekannya berusaha untuk membatalkan rencana kepulangan mereka, melihat kondisi pria tersebut yang tidak memungkinkan. Namun pria tersebut memaksa mereka untuk pergi, dia bahkan mencoba meyakinkan ketiganya bahwa dia telah terbiasa berkendara dalam keadaan mabuk. Tak terelakkan, kecelakaan pun terjadi. Dia sendiri mengalami luka parah di bagian pinggul serta pinggangnya, sementara satu temannya menderita geger otak, dan satu lagi partnernya meninggal dunia._

 _Kami pun berkesempatan mengunjungi satu korban selamat lainnya, yaitu Nona Shizune (38), untuk menggali informasi. Melalui perbincangan kami, dia menceritakan bahwa dia sempat berniat mengajukan tuntutan ke pengadilan dan menuntut pria tersebut. Bahkan dia mengantongi bukti berupa data hasil tes yang membuktikan kondisi mabuk pria tersebut malam itu. Namun, istri serta ketiga anak pria tersebut kemudian mendatangi dirinya secara pribadi dan memohon maaf akan kesalahan kepala keluarga mereka tersebut. Mereka mengatakan padanya bahwa dengan penghasilan seadanya dari penginapan sederhana milik mereka di Kiri, tidak ada hal lain yang dapat menyokong penghidupan keluarga mereka. Ibu dan ketiga orang anaknya tersebut memohon padanya untuk mencabut gugatan akan suami dan ayah mereka. Maka kasus tersebut pun dicabut dari pengadilan._

 _Kami pun memburu informasi sampai ke pihak kepolisian, yang sesuai dengan kabar yang kami dengar, telah berhasil membongkar kisah tuntas dibalik kecelakaan maut tersebut. Seorang inspektur polisi, Nara Shikamaru (37), mengungkapkan dalam konferensi pers Senin kemarin, bahwa memang ada hubungan antara kedua kasus kecelakaan di perbatasan tersebut. Menurut hasil investigasi timnya, bukti bahwa H mabuk pada malam kasus pertama adalah benar adanya. Di kasus tersebut, ada seorang korban berinisial UH (27) yang tewas di tempat. Korban tersebut ternyata adalah istri dari korban pada kasus kedua yang berinisial UN. Korban UN rupanya menyadari akan keganjilan pada kasus pertama, sehingga dia secara pribadi mencari tahu kebenarannya. Tercatat UN beberapa kali mengunjungi kota Kiri, bahkan datang ke kantor polisi untuk menanyakan bukti kasus itu secara langsung. Namun, keputusan akhirnya adalah sesuatu yang berujung duka. Dia menculik H dan berkendara dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju titik kecelakaan yang sama saat istrinya meregang nyawa, menyebabkan keduanya tewas seketika._

" _Kami benar-benar menyesali akan terjadinya kasus ini. Dengan terbukanya kebenaran ini, kami harap tak ada lagi berita yang simpang siur terkait kedua kasus kecelakaan tersebut. Dan kami juga berharap kecelakaan seperti ini tidak akan terulang lagi di masa yang akan datang," ujar inspektur Nara mengakhiri konferensi pers._

* * *

Sasuke membuka kembali matanya, menatap langit biru yang cerah disertai awan-awan putih yang lembut dan ramah. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke hadapannya, ke dua batu nisan yang didirikan tegak di atas tanah. Matanya menatap kedua batu itu dengan penuh rasa penyesalan.

Di atas kedua batu tersebut terukir tanggal dan bulan kematian yang sama, yang terpaut jarak tiga tahun jauhnya. Sudah dua tahun berlalu sejak kematian yang terakhir.

Dua tahun yang sangat berat untuk Sasuke lalui. Dua tahun untuk sepenuhnya menerima kenyataan bahwa seorang sahabat pirang masa kecilnya tak ada lagi bersamanya, mendahuluinya menghampiri sang kematian.

' _Naruto...'_

 _(Naruto.)_

...

...

...

 _Whuuushh..._

Angin kembali berhembus, berdesir lembut dan berbisik. Tapi kali ini bukan angin pengingat hujan. Itu adalah angin musim semi, yang membawa keharuman bunga dan tunas baru.

Sasuke tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali dia benar-benar menikmati cuaca cerah seperti ini.

...

...

...

Kain dari jaket yang dipakainya ditarik oleh seseorang; bukan, dua orang. Sasuke menoleh ke arah pelaku yang mengganggu kedamaiannya. Dia menatap dua orang itu dengan perasaan sedikit tragis. Menatap keduanya hampir membuatnya berpikir bahwa kedua orang yang dikuburkan di hadapannya telah bangkit dari kematian dan datang dalam versi yang lebih kecil.

Tapi, tidak tentu saja. Sasuke tidak pernah sampai ke tahap _schizophrenic_ ; dia hanya bisa melihat kenyataan yang hidup di hadapannya. Sasuke tersenyum.

Kedua anak itu adalah anak yang telah dititipkan Naruto kepadanya dua tahun yang lalu. Dan tentu saja dia menepati janjinya. Janjinya untuk menjaga Boruto dan Himawari selama Naruto pergi.

Kedua anak penyandang nama Uzumaki tersebut tersenyum lembut padanya. Senyum Sasuke pun melebar. Entah kenapa, berada di dekat anak-anak akhir-akhir ini membuat _mood_ -nya selalu membaik. Mungkin aura positif dari anak kecil sangat mempengaruhi dalam hal itu. Sasuke bertanya-tanya kenapa dulu dia tak begitu menyukai anak kecil, dan baru sekarang dia menyenangi berada di dekat mereka.

...

...

...

Seperti saat dulu sewaktu dia lebih sering menaruh perhatiannya kepada mendung serta hujan, dan kini dia lebih menikmati dirinya di bawah langit biru dan sinar mentari yang hangat.

...

...

...

Disaat mendung dan hujan mengingatkannya akan penyesalan-penyesalan, langit cerah dan cahaya hangat dari matahari menghidupkan kenangannya akan sesosok Uzumaki Naruto.

Sosok yang pernah mengisi hidupnya dengan berbagai macam musim, dari mendung dan hujan rintik, hingga badai salju yang paling dahsyat, sampai musim-musim bahagianya di masa mudanya.

...

...

...

' _Tenanglah di sana, Naruto. Ketahuilah perasaanku kepadamu tak pernah berkurang sedikitpun. Tapi pandanganku terhadap dunia berubah semenjak kau pergi. Aku ingin melihat dunia dengan caramu dulu memandangnya. Dengan kehangatan dan harapan, seperti mentari pagi dan angin musim semi yang berhembus. Tunggulah aku di sana dengan damai, Uzumaki Naruto. Aku di sini bersama bunga-bunga mataharimu.'_

* * *

-endddddd-

Updated: 01/09/2017 untuk beberapa perubahan kecil saja.

-Mei Evelyn


End file.
